Shampoo's Heart
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Shampoo has failed to kill Ranma Saotome. So, she now returns home in shame. But why did she not do it? Why did she run? The answer lies in the young girl's heart.... Rated T for adult themes. *chapter 6 rewrite complete!*
1. Original Oneshot

Shampoo's Heart

By Sara T. Fontanini

(Ranma 1/2 and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi)

Shampoo was alone. Well, that was nothing new. Apart from her father and her great-grandmother, she had always been alone. As a child, none of the other children would play with her. After all, she was the heir. She was special.

To Shampoo, it sounded like she was diseased, rather than priveleged.

It got a little better as she got older. People started wanting to spar with her, to talk with her. Even if it was only as a warrior, she could still find some companionship and, for a while at least, not be alone.

Then came the day that she was defeated. She was shamed, and it was made worse so because of her heritage. She was the next in line to become village elder (well, one of them at least). She had follow the laws to the letter, and chase the woman who had bested her to the ends of the earth, and kill her.

Shampoo was driven to defeat this outsider, this red-head who had taken away her pride. And, as she journeyed, she got to see the world that she was so ignorant of. She enjoyed seeing so many new and interesting sights, but didn't marvel at her surroundings for too long. She still had a mission to complete.

Kill Ranma Saotome.

She had learned the name after so many close calls with the red-head. At one point, she had the girl's father call her by name, and had at one point even heard the big oaf's full name.

Then, she had finally tracked her prey down. After so many months of searching, near misses, close calls and big chases, she had caught up and cornered her prey.

At the same time, she met the one man who could make her heart flutter.

Normally, she hated the marriage law, but the moment she saw the boy-Ranma, she was in love. She even subtly allowed the boy to best her. Enough to to be legitimate, but not so she was completely holding back.

Looking back, she probably went a little too far in trying to win her love's heart. She knew that she ahd completely earned his ire. Sure, he acted like he was okay with it, but she recognized that brief look of hate that graced his features for a only a nanosecond.

But, ultimately, it fell apart when he revealed himself to be a she. The Ranma she wanted to kill and the Ranma she wanted to marry, were one and the same. Deep down, she knew this, but never accepted, never believed. Until she saw with her own eyes the transformation.

To this day, it filled her nightmares.

So now, she was returning to China, shamed. Somehow, she had tried to gain the hand of a woman in marriage. She would have place her fate on the mercy of the elders, and hope her punishment wasn't too awful.

She gazed once more at the picture of her hated enemy, of the person she was once so determined to kill.

She cried, as the picture could no longer fill her heart with hate as it once did. Now, she only felt a burning passion, a desire.

She was in love with the red-haired outsider, Ranma Saotome.

Such was her shame.

-----------------

She had finally reached China, but her home was still a ways. She once more looked at the photograph, for what was probably the hundreth time since she left Nerima.

She cried once more, this time in anger. Anger at herself for doing the unthinkable, and falling in love with a female outsider.

She knew well the stories of those that were like her. They didn't end well.

She collapsed to the ground, unable to walk anymore. Understandable, since she hadn't slpet or at since she had left Nerima. She didn't care. Either way, she was dead.

She looked up at as someone came near. The person picked her up, and carried her. Shampoo could only t\stare at the red-haired girl carrying her.

Of course, it wasn't Ranma. Ranma wouldn't help her. She wouldn't have expected anything else.

The woman carrying her was smiling, huming a happy tune. Shampoo was terribly confused by this. Why was this woman so happy?

Before Shampoo knew it, they arrived at a small cottage. The woman put Shampoo down at a seat, and started preparing a meal.

Soon, the red-haired woman sat opposite the amazon, with a simple meal of plain rice served up.

"What brings you here?" The woman asked.

"I'm returning home." Shampoo said. "I have failed in my task, and so I must go and report my failure."

The red-haired woman nodded. "You're Joketsuzoku, right?"

Shampoo stared, nodding.

"I thought so." The woman smiled. "I'm Ming. I was once from the village myself, but was cast out for being a 'witch' who 'went against the laws of nature." She chuckled. "They really are quite narrow-minded at times."

"What do you mean, you're a witch?"

Ming continued to smile. "Well, I was caught doing something unthinkable. They somehow found out that I liked women. As such, they thought that it would be best to banish me. I wandered around, until I just decided to build this cottage and live alone. I don't bother anyone, and they don't bother me. It's a good system."

Shampoo continued to stare, mouth gaping.

Ming giggled. "I can see that you're surprised. Please, I can tell that you're the same. After all, you cling so tightly to that picture. As I am aware, noone has ever had the need for a visual aid on a death quest. The face and name of the offender is burned into memory for all eternity." She shrugged. "Of course, there are other clues."

Shampoo got up, knocking her chair down. She was shaking her head violently, her hands clasped together and placed on her chest. She was still clutching the photograph.

"No! I'm not like that! I'm....I was just tricked! She pretened to be a boy, and she beat me again! I hate her!"

Ming frowned for once, shaking her head. "Liar."

Shampoo froze, still lslowly shaking her head. She crouched down, not bothering to set her chair back up and sit. She was crying.

"It's okay. You can tell me, I won't judge you." She grinned. "Though I'm a little disappointed that you're taken. I think you're quite lovely."

Shampoo smiled slightly, and moved ehr chair back up. She held the photo, which had badly crumpled in her bout of denial. She straigtened it, and sighed.

"She's so beautiful, and yet doesn't act like a female of her society should. She's strong, self reliant and incrediably....tomboyish as they call it there." She smiled. "She's not like the other women at all. She saw me for who I was, rather than who I'm supposed to be. I guess I've always felt this way, and have just been lying to myself."

Ming nodded.

Shampoo's expression turned said, and tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. "Now she hates me. I hurt the one she obviously loved more, and now she ahtes me. She hates me so much, she rather die then marry me." She held her head in hands sobbing. "I can never have her, because I acted so monstrously."

Ming nodded sagely. "Ah yes. The credo of the kisses of marriage AND death: 'achieve victory by any means'. I'm guessing you used some pretty bad methods to win."

"I used formula 110 on her most beloved person."

The red-haired woman shuddered. "I see. Of course she hates." She smiled once again. "The important thing is that you know you did wrong, and that you're sorry. I'm sure if you apologize, she'll forgive you."

Shampoo shook her head. "No she won't. I saw the way she looked at me. She'll never forgive me, never. And even if she did, it doesn't change the fact that I still did it."

Ming sighed. "I think you should rest here a bit. Eat something, get some sleep. Then go back out and nearly kill yourself again." She grinned. "Deal?"

Shampoo didn't respond for a long time. Then, she nodded.

---------------

The next day, Shampoo was still in her low mood. Ming grabbed the lavender haired girls hand after forcefully feeding her a nice breakfast.

"Let me show you something."

She brought the young amazon to a small patch of dug up earth, with a stone on it.

"This is the grave of my lover, Perfume." She explained. "She was the most beautiful person in the world, at least to me. It didn't matter that we were both girls, that we were amazons, or that she would never have a child. She loved me. Of course, when we were caught, she was the most vocal about our staying. SHe tried to make them see reason." She clenched her fists, and she spoke through gritted teeth. "This is what they did to her. They killed her, for being so DISRESPECTFUL, as they put it. And then, they send me away in exile, as if it a MERCIFUL act. To this day, I've never forgiven them." She realised that she was getting angrier, and shook her head, her smile returning. "Sorry about that. When I think about it, I get....testy."

Shampoo was confused. "Why do you still live here, if it hurts you so."

"Because it hurts. I love her, even though we can never be together anymore. But, she was so kind, and so loving. She wouldn't want me to give up. This pain reminds me why she meant so much to me, and why I must contine living. It's as much for her sake as it is for mine. At least, I think so."

Shampoo nodded, frowning. She didn't quite understand, but it did make her wonder.

WOuld she be like that if something happened to Ranma?

-------------

That night, Shampoo dreamed. It was not pleasant.

She was in aplace of darkness. She was surrounded by darkness, with no light in sight. Then, she saw red.

It was a person. At first, she thought it was Ming. As she got closer, however, she realised that was, in fact, Ranma.

"Ranma."

Ranma turned to her, and glared, hatred evident in her gaze.

"I hate you. I wish I never met you."

Then she fell over, and blood seeped away from her body, creating a huge puddle.

Shampoo knelt, crying. She held the body close to her. She tried to stop the blood, but she wasn't sure where the wound was. It seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

She looked up to find....herself, armed with her trademark bonbori.

"It is law." The double said. "She must die."

"NO!" Shampoo screamed, still clutching the corpse. "She must not! I love her!"

The double scowled. "Then you die, too."

Shampoo fell, submerging in the sea of blood. She was drowning in the blood of the one she loved, who hated her in return.

When Shampoo awoke, she was covered in sweat. The tears were still running down her face. They wouldn't stop.

She never wanted feel that way again.

-------------

Sevral days passed. Occasionally, Ming would ask Shampoo to tend to her small garden, which was growing behind the cottage. It was filled with produce, as well as various flowers. Ming gave Shampoo a blue orchid, saying that it suited the young girl so well.

Shampoo smiled at the gesture.

Now, it was time to leave. Shampoo had, in the past few days, gained a zest for life. Ming had helped the girl to see that there was no shame in her heart, and who it lead to. Ming had also been able to get rid of the other doubts and fears that plagued the young amazon's mind.

Shampoo skipped, carrying a bag full of food.

She thought of Ranma, and her heart raced. She was determined to make the girl like her, even if it was only as a friend.

Anything was better than that look of hatred.

-------------

Shampoo dreamed again.

Everything was so bright, she could barely see. She stumbled around half blind, until someone caught her hand.

"Don't go."

She turned, and saw Ranma. The red-head was almost crying.

"I love you."

Shampoo blushed, and embraced the girl.

"I don't hate you."

Shampoo put her hands on the other girl's head, and leaned forward. Their lips met.

Shampoo didn't awake until well past morning. The dream was too good.

-------------

Now, she stood, in front of the gates leading to her ancestral homeland.

It was here that her fate would be decided. She just hoped that she fared better than Ming and Perfume had.

Shampoo once more took out the photograph. She blushed, remembering the dream she had the day before. She never wanted to forget.

She held head up high. She was going to get through this.

The gates finally opened, and Shampoo strode inside.

She was going to go back to Ranma, and make her smile.

-------------

_Here we go, a rarity for me. A oneshot. I actually prefer series, to be brutally honest._

_A got the idea for this after seeing an episode of the anime. It was the end of the arc introducing Shampoo, and at the end, Ranma tricked Shampoo into thinking that she was actually cursed to transform into a man, and was actually a girl._

_I have no idea if this happens in the manga. It's been so long. I suspect that it's at least similar, though._

_Anyway, I thought it would be interesting to see what was going through Shampoo's mind at the time, as she journeyed back to China. It was made more interesting by the fact that, at the end of the episode, Shampoo runs away rather than continue her mission. And, as she left, she was crying._

_I thought about the meaning behind these tears. And my perverted mind came up with this scenario:_

_Shampoo still loved Ranma, even though she believed that she was girl._

_It does make sense. Shampoo had chased Ranma everywhere in the past, and then, when she is finally given the chance to kill her, she runs away, crying._

_After all, who can hurt the one they love most?_

_This is a oneshot. However, if anyone wants me to continue and make this a series, I would be happy to. This seems too good to leave unfinished._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment._


	2. Judgement

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 2: Judgement

Shampoo sat as the coucil of elders eyed her critically. She ahd come to them, having failed in her task to kill the girl who had defeated her, who had shamed her.

Shampoo sat with head bowed, looking only at the ground. She awaited her punishment.

"We have come to a decision." One of the elders stated. "You shall go to the Jusenkyo springs and train with your great-grandmother. Perhaps there, you'll learn to better yourself and not fail a third time. But this is your last chance. Anymore failures, and you will be punished to the full extent of the Law."

Shampoo nodded her head. She didn't understand why she was being let off so easily, but she counted her blessings. It could've been much worse, especially if she had told them the whole story.

She did not realise the full extent of her punishment.

----------------

Shampoo leapt from pole to pole, dodging her great-grandmother's attacks. Out of everyone in the village, Elder Cologne was the most formidable of opponent of all. That's what over 300 years of martial arts study does to a person. Shampoo's father sat with the Jusenkyo Guide, discussing things.

Shampoo had heard in passing the horrors of Jusenkyo, but only that it was a bad pace and one should not venture near it. She didn't understand what the big deal was. It was just a bunch of cold springs with bamboo poles in them. The worst that could happen was if you drowned, but that could only be possible if you were unconcious. They were not that deep.

She dodged yet another of her grandmother's attacks, and found nothing but empty air beneath her. She fell, splashing into a spring.

A few minutes later, she got out of the spring, but she was having trouble swimming. And din't everything seem...bigger.

"Oh no, you fall in spring of drowned cat." The Guide explained. "Whoever fall in spring turn into cat. You see?"

"My poor Shampoo!" Shampoo's father wailed.

Cologne hopped over on her cane, as she usually did. She looked down regrettably at the little cat, and then picked it out of the spring.

"I'm sorry Shampoo. If you had known, you would have tried to escape, I'm sure. THIS is your real punishment, to be cursed. Do not blame me, the word of the council is law."

Shampoo stared at her great-grandmother in horror.

------------

That night, after getting some hot water and going to bed, Shampoo dreamed.

She stood before the Council of elders, holding the hand of her beloved red-head.

"Shampoo," a demon resembling Cologne growled, "you are not worthy of being a member of our tribe! You have brought shame to me and your family! Accept your punishment!"

Suddenly, water came down on the lavender-haired amazon, and she was transformed into a cat.

Ranma turned away, walking away from Shampoo. The little cat tried to follow her, but the red-head just got farther and farther away.

"I can never love a freak like you. Stay away from me, Shampoo."

Shampoo sobbed, as darkness surrounded and consumed her.

Shampoo awoke with a start, and started sobbing.

------------

Shampoo stayed in her room, only venturing out for food. She had been left traumatised by her dream.

There was no way Ranma would want her now. She was a freak, a creature who lost her humanity when splashed with cold water.

With cold water....

Shampoo's tears stopped. She had suddenly remembered that the red-head that so made her heart sing had changed from a man to a woman by being splashed with cold water. Somehow, that girl had the same kind of curse as herself.

Surely the red-head would understand, then. She wouldn't be turned away, not when they shared a common ailment.

One thing was clear, she no longer felt at home in the village. A village run by people who would do THIS to her.

Shampoo brought out a cardboard box. She explained her plan to her father (well, she told him that she was going to try and complete her mission, at least) and he agreed. He wanted to see his daughter happy again, no matter what.

And so, Shampoo turned herself into a cat, and her father put her in a cardboard box, ensuring she had plenty of food and water.

Shampoo thought of the beautiful red-head who would no doubt be very happy with the package she got.

-------------

Ranma hid in a corner trying to ignore the confused cat.

Shampoo stared sadly at her beloved. How could she hate the amazon so? Why was she trying to run away?

All Shampoo knew was that it hurt to see that look of fear in her eyes. She had to get to the bottom of things, and find a way to make the girl smile again.

--------------

_This one is a little (okay, a lot) shorter than the previous chapter. I apologise for that._

_And, lo behold, thou shalt asketh and thou shalt recieve...eth. Since you guys (yes, all three of you) supported it, I have decided to turn my little oneshot into a series. For starters, I felt I should focus on Shampoo's return to the village. Of course, I now realise I could've gone into more detail about what was going on in the village, but all that really mattered was that Shampoo got her curse and decided to return. I am, of course, following anime canon. At least for a little bit here._

_Plus, I did say last time that she had no real friends. So, there's that to consider too._

_So, did ya like? I will continue to endeavor to make this into a good series._

_And please comment!_


	3. Through a Cat's Eyes

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 3: Through the Eyes of a Cat

Shampoo sat, still in cat form, sulking. The love of her life, the flame-haired Ranma Saotome, was afraid of her. For some reason, Ranma feared cats.

And of course, Shampoo was cursed to transform into a cat. Just typical.

This put a major monkey wrench in her plans to win the red-head's heart.

Hence the sulking.

Shampoo sighed, or at least the cat equivalent of one. How is she to get through this trial?

Ranma and the two other girls (Shampoo really needed to remember their names) had left for school. The mustached man had gone into his room to rest, leaving the older girl and Ranma's father alone.

Shampoo disliked the man. Not only had he aided Ranma in eating her prize all those months ago, but he also apprently had little regard for Ranma's well being, as long as it benifitted him.

He was her second least favourite person around. Her number one least favourite was that short-haired girl that Ranma seemed to like.

Shampoo was about to wander off to find something to do when she heard the girl (Kasumi, apparently) and Genma speak. He had revealed, in that moment, why Ranma feared cats. Why she feared Shampoo.

Shampoo scowled a cat scowl. How dare that IDIOT do such a thing to her beloved. When she found the time, she would give that panda such a SCRATCHING.

For now, though, she had to find Ranma. She felt that the poor girl was in danger.

--------------

Shampoo had come too late. One of the more annoying students at the school had managed to expose Ranma to her weakness. And so, the young girl, who was currently a boy, was jumping around, acting like a cat.

Then, the girl's fatehr had come to help, dressing up like an old woman and trying to bait the neko-Ranma with catnip. Ranma soon sent the panda flying. This made Shampoo smile.

And then, something unexpected happened. Ranma had leapt at the short-haired girl (she heard someone say Akane, so that must've been her name) and then.....kissed her. Shampoo watched, stunned.

Those lips were HERS! How dare that.....PERVERT GIRL steal them!

At least they weren't the lips of the red-head, but of her male form. Otherwise, Shampoo might've gone....violent.

(Fortunately for Akane, Shampoo has forsaken her interest in Male-Ranma. She only wants the girl-form right now.)

The assembeled students just watched in stuned silence. Not that Shampoo could blame them, of course.

------------

Shampoo ran to the school pool, fuming. First the Pervert Girl stole the lips of her love, and then got angry and hit the poor girl. Didn't that girl realise that Ranma wasn't in control? Or maybe she was like Shampoo, and only wanted the lips of the girl-form?

Shampoo had a hard enough time last time. She wasn't sure how she'd handle having that girl as a rival.

Shampoo saw the poor girl floating in the pool. And girl she was. Shampoo was glad she was a cat, lest someone saw her blush. Good thing cats don't blush.

Shampoo jumped on the floating red-head's chest, and sighed wistfully. At this distance, the girl looked so beautiful.

The girl stirred awake, confused by her current location. Shampoo froze. She didn't want to cause the red-head anymore distress, but she couldn't move.

Ranma looked at the cat, and screamed, struggling to get away.

Shampoo held on for dear life.

------------

Ranma had returned home, and announced that she would use the bath. Shampoo had heard and ran for the furo.

Shampoo had gotten to the furo before the red-head, and found a good spot to hide. She was not going to miss ths golden opportunity for the world.

Then Ranma entered. Shampoo watched as the red-head undressed, adn then washed herself down with cold water. Shampoo was starting to get hot, and it was not from the steam of the bath.

Then Ranma got into the hot water, changing. Shampoo shuddered. She ahd slowly grown a dislike for the male form, especially considering how nice the female-form was. And to think she had wanted to marry that form, thinking it to be a seperate person.

She lost her footing. She scrambled to save herself, but it was too late.

Shampoo had fallen into the hot waters of the furo.

------------

Cologne packed her bags.

Shampoo had told the council everything. Including that her opponent was cursed, and had tricked her into giving the kiss of marriage.

Cologne, of course, knew the truth. She just didn't tell Shampoo. She failed to both kill and marr her opponent, and so was given a lenient punishment.

Now, Cologne had to make sure that Shampoo succeeded, and married the boy. He seemed to be a good specimen for a husband, no sense in wasting it.

And so, she pogoed away, to Japan. Where she would ensure the survival of the village as well as her great-grandaughter's happiness.

---------------

_I have another version of this chapter where Ranma gets over his fear and adopts Shampoo as a pet. I wasn't sure If I should have included that scen or not, seeing as it A) doesn't really make a lot of sense with the cat-fu and all and B) it goes against canon. And this IS supposed to be following canon, at least for a while._

_Oh well, I'll change it if you want me to._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please review!_


	4. Truth

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 4: Truth

Ranma sat frozen in shock. the cat had fallen from the ceiling, and splashe dinto the furo. And then it transformed into a very naked Shampoo.

Shampoo was pale. She had hoped to not reveal her curse, at least not so soon.

"Shampoo sorry." She said. "Shampoo know it not proper spy, but Shampoo no could control self. Shampoo want see airen."

Ranma was still frozen, his expression caught between embarrassment and shock.

And that's when Akane walked in.

------------

Shampoo sat with the Tendos and the Saotomes at the dinner table. Akane galred angrily at her and Ranma. The amazon stuck her tongue out immaturedly.

"So, why are you here, young lady?" Genma asked her. He didn't look too pleased to see her. In fact noone but Kasumi did.

"Shampoo come for daughter hand." Shampoo said, thinking she should be as forthright, yet polite, as possible.

"He's not for you to marry." Mr. Tendo said heatedly. 'He is to wed Akane!"

"DAD!" Akane yelled. "I don't want to marry that pervert!"

Shampoo stared at the moustached man in puzzlement. "Why you call Ranma 'he'? She girl."

Everyone, including Ranma, stared in surprise at the amazon.

"She still thinks Ranma's a girl." nabiki said dryly. "Or did you all forget how he got rid of her last time?"

Everyone looked at the moneylender, and then realisation dawned.

"She came back to marry my girl half!?" Ranma exclaimed incredulously. "That don't make sense at all!"

"That's so perverted!" Akane yelled.

Shampoo was even moreconfused now. "What you all talk about?"

Ranma turned to her, his face serious. "Shampoo, last time, I tricked you. I'm not a girl, I'm a guy."

Shampoo stared at him, her face pale. "No. Ranma lie. Ranma beautiful girl, with boy curse."

"No, he's telling the truth." Genma affirmed. "He's my son, not my daughter."

Everyone gave their affirmations to this truth. Shampoo stared at them all, hoping that they were lying, that it was all some cruel joke.

"You lie." She whimpered. "YOU LIE!!!"

She ran away from them, crying.

-------------

Shampoo sat on the roof, crying, unable to clear her mind of the truth.

She had lied to her. Ranma had lied. Shampoo could feel her heart breaking, unable to handle the unbearbale truth.

She clenched the photo in her hand, like a security blanket. It was the only thing that seemed real anymore.

Ranma jumped down on the roof, looking concernedly at the amazon.

"I thought you'd be happy about it." Ranma said, unable to think of anything else.

Shampoo glared angrily at him. "Well, you wrong. Shampoo loved girl-Ranma, not boy-Ranma. Go away. You hurt Shampoo enough." She turned away from him.

"Why? You wanted my guy form so badly last time, now you're saying that you'd rather I was a girl? It just doesn't make sense."

Shampoo sniffed. "Shampoo always like Ranma. Even when forced to kill, Shampoo think love Ranma then."

Ranma was even more confused. "It just doesn't make sense."

"It no have to. It just is."

They were silent for some time.

"Shampoo, to hear such talk from you is simply shameful!"

They both looked up in surprise at the old woman who was sitting on the roof with them. They hadn't sensed her approach at all.

Shampoo glared hatefully at the old woman. "Great-grandmother Cologne."

Ranma looked between the two of them. "She's related to you?"

Shampoo nodded. "She one of amazon tribe great leaders. She very strong." She clenched her fists. "She give Shampoo curse."

"I was ordered to by the other Elders." Cologne explained. "In our village, we must obey the Laws."

"Shampoo hate Laws!" The lavender haired girl yelled. "They make Shampoo freak! They make Shampoo try kill airen! They kill Ming's airen!"

Cologne's eyes narrowed. "You met that abomination? No wonder you're thoughts are so warped, she brainwashed you!"

"Shampoo no brainwash! Shampoo always love girl-type Ranma! Always and forever!"

Cologne chuckled. "Ironic. I was jsut about to do something to force Son-in-law to be with you. Maybe this'll teach you to not be so shameless!"

With that, the old women charhged at Ranma, who couldn't even dodge as she.....tapped him on the chest with the tip of her cane. She grinned.

"I hope you two enjoy married life together! Be careul what you wish for, Shampoo!" She ran off, cackling like a ghoul from ancient legend.

Ranma glared at the retreating figure. "The hell is she talking about?"

"RANMA!"

Ranma gulped, and Akane dropkicked him into the pond.

Shampoo glared at the tomboy. Even if she was a man, Ranma was still hers! She wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him in any way.

-----------

Shampoo waited at the Tendo home. She had nowhere else to go. Everyone still stared at her warily, except for Kasumi. She sighed.

Ranma left for the furo. And even though it still hurt, Shampoo still loved the pig-tailed martial artist, but she still felt nothing for the male form.

Maybe she was a shamless abomination of nature, like her great-grandmother said.

That's when they heard the scream. They all ran up to the furo, to find the still-female Ranma crying out in pain. Shampoo ran over and hugged the girl.

"What wrong?"

"The bath is too HOT!" Ranma screeched.

Kasumi walked over and reached a hand into the water. "It's barely lukewarm."

"Impossible!" Ranma said incredulously. "It burnt!"

Shampoo paled. "Great-grandmother..."

They all turned to the amazon. "What did that Old Ghoul do!?" Ranma exclaimed.

"She use pressure point "Cat's Tongue"." Shampoo explained. "It make person too too sensitive. Make lukewarm water boiling. Is very bad." Shampoo gazed sadly at Ranma. "Ranma never be boy again, won't be near hot water long enough."

Ranma was stunned. Then she looked away. "Guess you got your wish. I'm all woman now, pretty much."

"No say that!" Shampoo cried. "Shampoo like girl Ranma, but no want force Ranma! Want Ranma make own decision! Shampoo try trick before, only make Ranma hate Shampoo!" She was crying now. "Shampoo no can love boy-Ranma, but still, Shampoo no want Ranma be in body Ranma no like!"

"How would you know?" Ranma aksed hollowly.

"Because, Shampoo cursed too. Shampoo know what it like have body not own self."

Ranma looked up at the amazon, surprised. She had forgotten that fact.

"Pervert." Akane said. "You're probably making this all up so you can elope with Shampoo."

Nobody saw Shampoo move when she suddenly struck Akane. Akane stared up at the lavender haired girl.

"No say that again." Shamoo stated darkly. "Ranma no pervert. Shampoo know pervert, and Ranma not one. If Akane hurt Ranma, Shampoo kill. Shampoo love Ranma too much to let girl she love hurt her."

Aane stared in shock at these words, and looked at Ranma, slowly shaking her head.

"You no believe? Then why she help you when Shampoo hurt you, why she look angry at Shampoo? She no love Shampoo, love violent pervert girl who hit Ranma for no reason."

Shampoo stared up at the amazon girl, face pale. She got up and ran away.

Shampoo turned and picked up Ranma. "Shampoo help Ranma. Least Shampoo do."

Ranma nodded numbly.

---------------

_Ha! I did another one!_

_I am enjoying this story profusely._

_And I have now officially deviated from canon._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	5. The Day After

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 5: The Day After

Shampoo walked with Ranma and Akane down towards Furinkan high. It had been decided that, since Shampoo wasn't going anywhere and had no where else to go, that she would stay at the Tendo dojo. She was also to attend school with Ranma and Akane.

Ranma was still a little shaken by the events of last night. She had effectively lost her manhood, perhaps even permanently. Last night, Shampoo was the only one who had offered some comfort.

Which is probably why Ranma stood by Shampoo so closely. She didn't want to be seperated from the person who had at least tried to be kind to her.

Shampoo blushed, smiling slightly. Even if it wasn't in the way that she had wanted, Ranma was getting closer to Shampoo. The amazon had vowed to help out her beloved, in any way she could.

Akane looked back at them, scowling.

"You two seem to be getting awfully chummy. I guess perverts like you are naturally attracted."

Shampoo glared. "Shampoo tell you, Ranma no pervert."

Ranma tugged at Shampoo's sleeve, looking at the amazon with pleading eyes. "It's okay Shampoo. She's always gettin' mad and sayin' somethin' like that. Don't pay any attention to it." She smiled. "It doesn't bother me in the least."

Shampoo gave her a look that clearly said that she wasn't convinced, but the amazon said nothing. Absently, she took a hold of the red-head's hand. She wasn't taking advantage, she just knew that the girl needed to be comforted, in any way.

Ranma blushed, smiling. After last night, Shampoo had proved herself to be a true friend. Plus, she was the only one around who could really understand what Ranma was going through.

Akane looked back at them, growling in anger a hint of jealousy. Not that she'd ever admit it, of course.

Finally, they had reached the front gates of Furinkan High. Kuno was waiting for them.

"Pig-tailed Girl! And Fair Akane Tendo!" Kuno proclaimed as he usual did. "It is quite the immense pleasure to the see your beautious forms walk these hallowed grounds! Naturally, you wish to date with me, of course."

Shampoo knocked the idiot out with a single strike with her bonbori.

"Stupid man." She said, snorting. "Girl-type Ranma Shampoo airen. No can have. Shampoo kill man who try take Ranma."

Akane glared and Ranma blushed. The former was angry that somone else other than Ranma was butting in on her affiars, and Ranma was actually flattered by the girl's statement. Especially since she was always annoyed by Kuno and the advances of other men on her girl form.

Shampoo turned to the two girls. "Let's go. Need go school."

They walked off, ignoring Kuno's groans of pain as they walked all over him. Quite literally.

------------

Cologne sighed. It was a little extreme, but she knew it was the best way to get Son-in-law and Shampoo together. After all, the boy would gladly jump at the chance to regain his original form, regardless of the consequences.

And sooner or later, Shampoo would move away from her perversion and regain some sanity.

But first, she would let the boy stew in his juices. Make him suffer first, and then spring the news on him.

Of course, she wouldn't do it for free. She ahd see that he was truly worthy, and not just some punk who got lucky.

-----------

Elsewhere, in a different part of Japan, a certain red-head walked. She wore rather expensive looking silk clothing, done in a chinese style. She carried a large pack on her back.

She knew she shouldn't have taken directions from that boy with the yellow bandana. But she was so desperate to get to her destination as quickly as possible.

Ming sighed. It seemed that it was camping food again.

The only thing keeping her going was the thought of seing Shampoo and her beloved united at last. She wanted to see someone happy for once.

She lacked a lot of happiness these days.

----------

There was whispering in the halls of Furinkan. Who was that girl? Why was she wearing the same clothes as Ranma? And, for that matter, where was Ranma?

Akane had explained that Ranma was sick, and his cousin Ranko was attending in his place. This confused most people, but they accepted (Particularly the boys. You don't look a gift horse in the mouth).

Ranma sat in class, not paying attention as usual. Shampoo sat beside her, attentive. The amazon wanted to learn as much as she could. Her village wasn't too big on studying, unless it had to do with martial arts or their own personal history. Besides, Shampoo was hoping that the more she learned, the closer she could get to her love.

Akane looked at the two girls. She was beginning to regret her words earlier. But, whenever she felt like being nice to Ranma, something would happen and she'd lose her temper. She just couldn't stand the idea of being labelled a pervert by everyone because of a fiance she was forced to be engaged to.

And now, Shampoo had come back. That girl really got under the tomboy's skin.

Ranma looked up, noticing Akane looking at her. The tomboy quickly turned away, not noticing Ranma slump in her seat.

Shampoo laid a reassuring hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Is okay. She understand someday."

"What do ya mean?" The red-head asked.

Shampoo blinked. "Ranma not know? Ranma like Akane. Shampoo not know how Ranma not know."

Ranma's eyes widened. "I like that tomboy? No way."

"Is true. Ranma look very angry when Shampoo hurt Akane. Shampoo know Ranma like Akane, like Shampoo like Ranma."

Ranma stared at the amazon. "Ya really think I like her?"

Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo KNOW Ranma like Akane."

Ranma looked down at her desk, softly muttering something.

Shampoo turned back to the class, ready to study.

----------------

The three of them walked back to the Tendo dojo. Shampoo held Ranma's hand again. Akane had noticed that the red-head wasn't objecting at all.

They stopped in front of a new restaurant, Nekohanten. Standing in front of it was Cologne.

"Hello, Son-in-law." The Old Ghoul greeted.

Ranma gritted her teeth. "Ya....Old Ghoul...." She charged at the old woman. "I'll make ya pay for what you've done!"

Shampoo and Akane barely saw what had happened. One momment, Ranma was a throwing a punch at Cologne's tiny face, the next the red-head was lying the ground, leaving a deep impression in the wall at the other end.

"Now, now, Son-in-law." Cologne chastised. "I have good news for you."

"What good news?" Akane asked as Shampoo walked over and helped Ranma up.

Cologne held up a small, round container, like a compact. "This holds the Phoenix Pill. This will allow Ranma to be cured of the Cat's Tongue."

Shampoo glared at her great-grandmother. "What catch?"

"The catch, my shameful little granddaughter, is that Ranma must agree to marry you under amazon law. However, that doesn't mean I approve of your perversion. You must marry and be with the boy's male form."

Shampoo continued to glare. "No. Ranma no agree, Ranma never agree."

"Let's hear it from the horse's mouth." Cologne said, smirking.

Ranma gulped, thinking hard. On the one hand, she would at least be able to become a man again. On the other, she had to marry Shampoo as a man, and neither of them wanted that.

Ranma folded her hands, frowning. "Shampoo's right. I'll never agree to those terms. They'll make neither of us happy."

"Perhaps." The Old Ghoul chuckled. "You'll soon change your tune, Son-in-law." She turned around and walked back into the Nekohanten.

Akane stared at the red-head. "Why'd you turn her down?"

Ranma stared back, flabbergasted. "Why would I!? Sure, I'd have my manhood, but I'd have ta marry Shampoo, and as a guy at that. Shampoo wouldn't want that, and I'm not interested in her like that!" She turned around angrily. "You... You stupid tomboy!!"

She ran off, crying.

Shampoo glared at the tomboy. "Akane really do it now."

"What did I do?"

Shampoo sighed exasperatedly. "Ranma right. Akane IS stupid. So stupid, she no see Ranma like her!"

"That again? I'm telling you, there's now way that he --"

Shampoo slapped the tomboy. "Shampoo no see what Ranma see in Akane. Akane angry pervert girl who always hurt Ranma. Shampoo no understand why Ranma rather be with Tomboy than Shampoo."

She turned away, following Ranma.

Akane simply stood and stared in shock.

-----------

Ranma sat on the Tendo roof. She couldn't think of anywhere else to go. She just wanted to get away from Akane, who couldn't even see how she felt.

Of course, Ranma hadn't known how she felt until Shampoo pelled it out for her. God, she was an idiot.

Ranma sighed. It looked like that tomboy would never understand, and that the red-head was doomed to be alone for a long time.

She turned at the sound of someone landing on the roof. It was Shampoo.

Shampoo could see that Ranma was crying, and this caused the amazon th scowl. "Stupid Pervert Girl Akane hurt Ranma. Shampoo want kill Tomboy, but cannot. Ranma hate Shampoo if do that."

Ranma turned away. "Go away."

"No." Shampoo walked closer, and sat down next to the red-head.

"I don't want to marry you. And I'm a guy."

Shampoo nodded sadly. "Shampoo know. No change how Shampoo feel. Shampoo love girl-type Ranma, no matter what."

Ranma laughed sardonically. "Why do I always attract crazy people?"

Shampoo embraced the red-head, causing her flinch.

"Shampoo no crazy, only determined. Shampoo try hard to win Ranma heart, but no hurt Ranma. Shampoo promise never hurt Ranma."

Ranma looked at the amazon. She looked so cute. Why didn't she ever notice?

"But, Akane..." Ranma tried to object.

"Akane no love Ranma. Only hurt. Shampoo no see why Ranma love stupid tomboy."

Ranma tried to think of something to say, to say why Akane was worth it. She was shocked to realsie that she couldn't think of a single thing.

"You know what? Neither do I."

They leaned towards each other, and kissed.

--------------

The next day, they sat at the breakfast table. Akane gave Ranma a flyer.

"What's this?" The red-head asked.

"You know that new restaurant? The Old Ghoul owns it." Akane explained. "They're looking for waitresses."

Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo see. Ranma work waitress, maybe get chance steal Phoenix Pill."

Akane nodded. "I'd like you to think of it as my way of saying.....'sorry'." She bowed at red-head. Ranma blushed.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Ranma said, wary.

"Shampoo made me realise how awful I've been, especially lately." The tomboy said. "I'm not really interested in you, especiall not now, but.... I was thinking.... We could be friends, ya know?"

Ranma smiled, nodding. "I'd like that."

Shampoo smiled too. She was surprised by the tomboy's change of attitude, but was happy nonetheless. She knew that Ranma, despite what ahd happened yesterday, still held a special place in her heart for the tomboy.

She was happy that Ranma could have the tomboy as a friend, at the very least.

---------------

Ming had FINALLy made it to Nerima. She walked up to a prety woman dressed in a traditional kimono and had auburn hair. She carried a bundle wrapped in cloth.

"Excuse me, pretty lady." Ming said in excellent Japanese. Unlike Shampoo, she actually made an effort to learn the language properly.

The woman turned. "Yes?" She asked uncertainly.

"I hate to be a bother." Ming said with a pleasant smile. "But I appear to be ner-starving, and would ask that yout ake me to the nearest hotel with something nice to eat. Nothing too fancy, just something to tide me over." She was still smiling as she fainted.

The woman stared in.....well, what she was feeling could barelybe described adequately. However, she was mainly weirded out by the behaviour of the strange woman.

But, Nodoka knew that she shouldn't turn away from someone in need. Even if they were not all there.

--------------

_Wow, a long one._

_Okay, I have my doubts about this chapter, but I don't care. I did it, and I'm putting it up._

_And we finally have some RanmaShampoo romance._

_And lately I've been portraying Akane as such a bitch. But that's mainly because I see her as such, at least in the anime. But I made her nice in the end._

_And I've brought Ming back! I've always intended to bring her back, but a reviewer had given me this little idea, to have her meet Nodoka. But that's all I'm going to say at the moment._

_Anyway, hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	6. Trials rewrite

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 6: Trials

Ranma was blushing. She REALLY didn't want to wear this getup.

She had been forced to wear the uniform for a waitress at the Nekohanten. Sure, it had pants, but it was still.....feminine. Ranma didn't like wearing feminine items, no matter what.

Shampoo had decided to join the red-head and work too. She had said that she wanted to give the girl her assistance, and had taken on the waitressing job too.

Ranma smiled. A couple of nights ago, she was miserable, having her heart broken by Akane, and Shampoo had come and comforted her. But, even now, she still wasn't sure why she had impulsively kissed the amazon on the lips. Just remembering caused her to blush from embarrassment, and maybe a hint of arousal.

Could she really be falling for Shampoo? Even though it was barely a week? Impossible.

"Son-in-law!" Cologne shouted. "You got orders for tables 14, 5, 12!"

Ranma deftly caught the bowls of ramen that the old woman tossed her way.

Ranma sighed. That woman was a real slave driver. But, it was worth it. She just had to remind herself why she was going through all this.

The Phoenix Pill. Once she had that, she wouldn't need to bother with the Old Ghoul anymore.

--------------

Ming opened her eyes. She looked around herself, not recognising her surroundings. From what she could recognise, she'd say that she was in someone's house.

"Oh, you're awake."

She got up, and turned to look at the speaker. It was the pretty woman she met on the street. She must've taken the former amazon to her home.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked. "I didn't know what to do after you fell unconcious, so I took you to my home. I hope this isn't a bother."

Ming smiled. "No trouble at all, ma'am. Actually, I'm not from around these parts, and I came here on a whim. I ran out of food a few days ago, my will alone was what kept me going."

"I see." The woman remarked, and then bowed. "I'm Nodoka Saotome. I was just now preparing some tea and a light snack. Will you please join me?"

Ming bowed back. "Of course. tea and some food sounds quite nice, especially with such a pretty companion."

Nodoka blushed. "Oh, how kind of you. Tell me, where are you staying?"

Ming scratched her head in embarrassment. "Actually, I have nowhere to stay at the moment. As I said, I came here on a whim, and didn't make any reservations."

Nodoka blinked. "Then, by all means, stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you, you are too kind. But, wouldn't that be too much of an imposition?"

Nodoka looked away, a sad look in her eyes. "Actually, it isn't. You see, I'm alone at the moment; my husband left several years ago, to train our son to be a man amongst men. I've been searching for them for some time now, but I have yet to see them." She started to cry. "I haven't seen either of them in 14 years! And, on top of that, my husband apparently made some poor business deals, and I had to sell a few of our belongings to debt collecters!"

The former-amazon sighed. "It seems you've had a rough life. I'm sorry to bring up some bad memories."

Nodoka smiled, wiping her eyes. "It's quite alright. Now, why don't we go and have that tea now. You can sleep in the guestroom."

Ming nodded. "Very well then."

They got up, and went to the kitchen.

------------------

It was finally closing time. The last few customers had already left, and Ranma and Shampoo were ready to go home.

"Son-in-law, come here." Cologne beckoned.

The amazon and the red-head looked at each other, perplexed. They both shrugged and walked over to where the Old Ghoul had called them, at the back of the Nekohanten.

Cologne stood, waiting for them beside a bonfire.

"Son-in-law, as a reward for your hard work and diligence," The Old Ghoul said, "I shall teach you a special technique, one that will hopefully help you in getting the Phoenix Pill."

Ranma blinked. The old woman was helping her? "What's the catch this time, ya Old Ghoul?"

Cologne chuckled. "My, I merely want to see if you are truly worthy of marrying my granddaughter. Besides, I want you to be a full man just as much as you do." She turned around, picking up a bag of chestnuts. "Now watch carefully."

She ripped the bag open and tossed the chestnuts into the fire. And then, she reached into the fire, her hands a blur as she picked out each and every one of the nuts. She turned to the two girls, clutching two handfuls of chestnuts.

"Kaichu Tenshin Amaguriken." She explained. "An ancient skill passed down in our village. Learn it, and you MIGHT just be able to retrieve the Phoenix Pill, SON-in-law." She then leapt away. "But I doubt you'll be able to master it, stuck as you are now!"

Ranma growled, glaring at the fire. "I'll show her! I'll master it, and then I'll get that Pill from her!"

Shampoo sighed, looking at the ground. This caused ranma to turn to her.

Ranma hugged the amazon girl. "I'm sorry."

Shampoo hugged the red-head back. No matter how many times it was said, it still hurt like hell to have the love of her life reject her. She knew that the kiss they shared was a fluke. Ranma had made it pretty clear she had no intention of marrying the lavender haired girl. There was no way that could have changed just because of a few words aid by the tomboy.

But that was okay. As long as she could be near her, it was all okay.

-------------

When they had arrived home, Shampoo and ranma explained the current situation, and about the Amaguriken technique that Ranma had to learn.

So, the two of them had set up a small bonfire and put a great deal of chestnuts inside. Akane had gone to bed, seeing as it was getting late.

Ranma glared at the fire in determination. "Okay, let's do this."

She rapidly reached in, trying to grab the chestnuts. However, she would immediately flinch back, the heat from flames already quite strong, but due to the Cat's Tongue, the red-head was especially sensitive to it.

Shampoo ran over to her, gently clutching the red-head's hands. They were red from pain.

"Ranma." Shampoo said worriedly. "Is sure this good idea? You no able do it with Cat's Tongue. Shampoo...Shampoo no want see Airen hurt."

Ranma smirked, though it was forced. "Come on, Shampoo, I'm tougher than that. If I gave up now, how would be able to get my manhood back?"

Shampoo looked at the ground, downcast. "Yes, Shampoo understand. Shampoo no stop Airen, if what Airen want."

Ranma got up, and tried to perform the amaguriken again. This time, she only managed to get three chestnuts before pain drove her back. The pain was so much, that she was crying. Her hands were starting to blister.

"RANMA!" Shampoo ran over to her again, staring at the red-head's hands. "Stop, please! This too too much! Ranma no even have hands, let alone manhood!" She was crying. "Shampoo no want see Ranma hurt!"

Ranma stared at the crying girl, torn between her pride and sympathy for the amazon in front of her.

"Why do ya care so much?" Ranma asked, tears of her own falling. "Why do you care what I do?"

Shampoo looked up into the red-head's blue eyes. "Because, Shampoo love Ranma too too much."

She got up, and tried to get the rest of the chestnuts, but pulled back from pain.

"Why?" Ranma asked, staring in shock and concern. "Why are you...?"

"Shampoo already say." She turned back to the red-head. "Wo ai ni. Shampoo help Ranma, even if hurt. As long Shampoo live, always love Ranma." She tried to get the chestnuts again, determined to succeed where her love had failed, but again the pain was too great. She tried again, and again, Ranma watching in diselief.

"Stop! Please!" Ranma cried. "You don't have ta do this!"

The amazon looked at the red-head, clutching her hands in pain. "Why you care?" She asked. "Ranma no love Shampoo. Shampoo only burden. Shampoo try not be burden. Why Ranma care what happen Shampoo

"Because....Because I....."

Ranma jumped onto the amazon, embracing her.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm so stupid. I thought it was just some fluke or mistake last night but...." She looked up at the amazon. "I think....I think I DO love ya, Shampoo."

"Really? No just say?" The amazon couldn't bear to hope.

Ranma nodded, smiling. "You've done so much for me. I've never had anyone so willing to do so much for me, who even cared about me the way ya do. You're....you're the kindest person I have ever met, Shampchan." She placed her teary eyes onto the amazon's chest. "Just please, don't do anything so stupid again."

"Shampoo promise." The lavender-haired girl said, embracing the red-head. "Just, Ranma promise no do stupid thing."

Ranma nodded. "As long as you promise not to, either."

"Shampoo promise." She repeated. "We find other way."

"Yes, we will."

They looked at each once more, and then leant towards one another. And then they kissed.

From her bedroom window, Akane watched, smiling. She was a little hurt that Ranma had cosen the amazon, but Akane acknowledged that was mostly her fault. She had pushed Ranma away and into Shampoo's arms.

It was alright, though. She doubted that she'd make Ranma very happy anyway, in the long run. And the red-head and the amazon looked so cute together.

She would tell them, later, that she approved of their relationship. It was the least she could do for her friends, giving them her blessing.

------------

It was getting late, and Ming was sleeping in the guest room.

Well, trying to sleep. There was something, some sad ki wafting through the house. She had learned to sense such ki, so she could help others. She got up, and wandered the house, searching for the source of such sad, lonely ki.

She soon found it. Nodoka lied in her room, crying in her sleep.

The red-head moved towards the auburn haired woman, who was fidgeting and mumbling in her sleep. She leant down, until she lay next to the woman. She held her.

"Shhh." She said. "it's okay. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Nodoka clamed down, sleeping easily. Ming smiled. She acted so mature, but in her sleep, Nodoka acted so much like a child. She reminded the former-amazon of Perfume, who acted so mature and in control, but really was insecure and childish.

Nodoka turned, and Ming got a good view of the woman's face and other....assets. She blushed, looking away. This woman was married! She shouldn't have thoughts about such a woman.

Nodoka sleepily embraced the former-amazon. "Genma...."

Ming sighed. No way was she getting to sleep at this rate. But she still held the woman in her arms, ensuring that she didn't feel alone, and was safe.

And the loneliness in the red-haired former-amazon's heart was eased, just a little.

----------------

A couple days later, and still Ranma couldn't master the technique. And she and Shampoo had grown ever closer. Akane didn't mind, of course. Well, not too much.

To take Ranma's mind off of mastering the technique, it was decided that they go out and enjoy the festival that was being held.

The red-head had grudgingly agreed to wear a yukata. And boy, did she look cute.

"Ranma too too adorable." Shampoo remarked, causing the Ranma to blush.

"Shampoo, don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassin'." She replied. "Besides, it'll give everyone the wrong impression."

"Oh come on, Ranma." Akane teased. "Don't deny it. We all know you and Shampoo have gotten closer. In fact, I hear you're even sleeping in the same room."

"It's not like that!" Ranma retorted. "She has nowehere else to go, and it's not like she's done anything perverted."

"Ranma, just be honest." The tomboy said, huffily. She was getting real tired of the red-head's constant denials. They all knew that she and Shampoo were all but a couple now, and yet she still refused to admit to it.

Shampoo held on to Ranma's sleeve, mock crying. "Ranma no like Shampoo? Akane give permission. Ranma like Shampoo, or Ranma just kiss no reason?"

Ranma blushed, shaking her hand violently. "No,no,no! I like ya! Sure, it took me a while to see, but I do like ya!"

Shampoo frowned grumpily. "Liar."

"Shampchan, I LOVE ya!" and with that, she gave the amazon a long, deep kiss. Akane looked around, hoping nobody saw. She wasn't QUITE ready for the locals to know about Ranma's current relationship, especially noone they knew.

Ranma broke the kiss, leaving a dazed and smiling amazon walking drunkenly, with Ranma holding her hand.

"Thanks Akane."

The tomboy turned to the red-head. "Why?"

Ranma pointed looked at the ground "Because, it's because of you that me and Shampoo got together. First, you're all mean, then you actually give us your blessing. I wish things could've worked out between us, but I'm glad we can be friends at least."

Akane smiled. "Me too. And you're welcome. You two look so much better together anyway." She pointed up ahead. "Hey, let's go get some goldfish!"

She ran ahead before getting an answer, and the red-head and the amazon rushed after her.

------------

Ranma slept in her room, her father and Mr. Tendo having gone out to have a drink, or plot a marriage plot, or something. She lay in her futon, with Shampoo in her arms.

At the goldfish place, Ranma had been able to ALMOST perfect her Amaguriken. When the onwer got mad and challenged Ranma to grab a bunch of pirahna, the red-head HAD managed to perfect it.

Then Cologne came and challenged her, luring the red-head to a hot water bathhouse. The water was steaming hot, but Ranma managed to get the pill and eat it. Turned out it was candy, the real pill still in the Old Ghoul's possession. Ranma had needed lots of cold water to ease her pain.

But, right now, it didn't matter. So what if she didn't have her manhood? She'd get it back, one way or another.

And besides, she had Shampoo now. She didn't have to be alone in her pain and her suffering.

Shampoo sighed in contentment, and Ranma snuggled closer.

They dreamed happy dreams.

------------

Meanwhile, in China, a certain bespectacled master of hidden weapons was outraged.

"My darling Shampoo is engaged!?" Mousse cried.

The Elder in front of him nodded. "Yes, it seems she lost in battle against a young man named Ranma Saotome. She has gone to Nerima, Japan to find and marry him."

"I will not allow it!" The blind boy cried. "I will find this 'Ranma' and make him pay for taking away my Shampoo!"

He ran off, to free who he believed to be his 'soul mate'.

Bloody idiot.

----------

_Man, that was a long chapter._

_Some have complained that the kiss in the last chapter came too soon, and I agree with them. I tried to rectify that, somewhat, but I'm not sure how successful I was._

_This is actually a rewrite. I completely removed a couple of scenes, and rewrote it. I did this because 1) it just didn't sit right with me and 2) people actually complained about it. I tried to rectify it, but, again, I am not sure how successful I was._

_I don't intend to rewrite it again. I feel more content with this version, anyway._

_I'm sorry if I moved the couple too quickly together. I just wanted to have them get together as soon as possible. Besides, just as Ranma wasn't entirely aware of her feelings for Akane, neither was she aware of how she felt about Shampoo. It took something (like Shampoo acting completely selfless and considerate) for her to realise how she REALLY felt._

_And we get some Ming/Nodoka romanticness. YAY! (I'm actually liking that pairing very much)_

_Hope ya enjoyed it (and are more content with the new scene), and please comment!_


	7. Mousse's Challenge

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 6: Mousse's Challenge

Nodoka awoke lazily, the morning rays of the sun peeking through the windows. She hadn't slept so comfortably in....well, a while. She had dreamed of her family, but it was a nice dream, unlike her usual ones.

She felt...something next to her. She realised it was a person, who had their arms around her. She turned in shock.

And looked into the smiling face of her guest. "Hey there. Have a nice sleep, did you?"

Nodoka jumped away, blushing slightly. "Wha-what were you doing in my bed? and why were you holding me?"

Ming blushed. "Uh, sorry about that. You see, I have been trained in certaain martial skills, and I am able to sense ones qi, or....I guess you could say it's a person's spiritual essence. Yours was...very sad, and lonely. I had come to comfort you, and you were having a nightmare or something, and it was causing you distress. I....I just tried to appease you the only way I knew how." She looked at the ground, blushing.

Nodoka too looked at the ground. "Th-thank you for that. Ever since a few years ago, I've had nightmares. You don't know what it's like, being alone for so long. And, to top it off, all the debts and people coming here for compensation... it... it just gets to me. I've never been able to sleep too comfortably because of it. Sometimes, I even wake up in the middle of the night. I am glad you were able to put me at ease." She bowed.

Ming frowned, feeling sympathy for the woman. "If that's the case, maybe I should be nearby more often, so that you can rest easily. Just so you don't have any nightmares or anything."

Nodoka stared at the other woman. "Why would you be willing to do that for me?"

"Because," Ming said, a sad look in her eyes, "I had lost someone very special to me, and I have had to live alone myself. It can be very suffocating, to be alone in an empty home, devoid of life. So, I can understand how you feel."

Nodoka looked at the woman with sympathy of her own. "I...I'm sorry to hear that. And....I suppose I could take you up on your offer. But, please, could you use a seperate futon? It's not really....proper, for the two of us sharing the same one."

Ming smiled. "I think I can work with that."

Mentally, Ming sighed in relief. This woman was making her feel things she thought she'd only ever feel for Perfume. She knew she should try and control herself, try to keep as much distance as possible. This woman was not only married, she had a kid for god's sake!

However, despite all that, she knew she just couldn't up and leave the woman, not yet. Not until her family returned, and she'd no longer be so lonely.

Until then, Ming would watch over Nodoka, and keep her safe and happy.

-----------------

"Ranma! How dare you sleep with someone other than Akane!"

Ranma suddenly found herself flying out of her room, and into the koi pond. Luckily, she was already a girl, and would be for quite some time. Otherwise, she'd be more than a little cranky. As it stands, she was just mildly irritated.

Father and currently-female-son proceeded to have it out, as they usually did every single morning. Shampoo watched with interest.

Soon, everyone had gathered for breakfast. Akane and Shampoo sat on either side of Ranma, and Genma was alternating between glaring at the red-head and the amazon.

Ranma glared back at her father grumpily. "Pop, why'd ya go and that for? Now I'm soaking wet."

Genma folded his arms, indignant. "You shame me boy. You and Akane are getting along quite well now, but you insist on being with that.....amazon." The sometimes-panda couldn't think of anything better to say.

Ranma forwned back. "And how, pray tell, do ya know that? What makes ya think me an' Shampoo are an item?"

Genma's brow twitched. "Apart from your togetherness!? Apart from you constantly hanging around each other!? Apart from the little looks you give each other!? Apart from the fact that you sleep in the same bed together!?" He was paractically yelling. "Nabiki told me." He said nonchalantly.

Ranma kicked the old man into the pond, causing him to turn into a panda.

"Baka." Ranma said quietly. The two girls beside him nodded.

----------------

They had decided to visit Doctor Tofu before heading off to school. After all, with all his knowledge, he might know something to help Ranma.

The doctor inspected Ranma, particularly her torso (not in a perveted manner!). Akane and Shampoo stood, patiently awaiting any ideas the doctor could contribute.

"Well, there is one thing I can do." Tofu said at last. He then poked Ranma somewhere on the back. "There. I have touched the Tokyo Bathhouse Old Man point, perfect for dealing with the Cat's Tongue."

"Tokyo Bathhouse Old Man point?" Akane asked.

"It special pressure point." Shampoo explained. "Shampoo no know much, but Shampoo know it opposite Cat Tongue. Instead make sensitive, it make person resistant. Hot water no be bother now."

Akane ruminated on this, thinking of the old men you find in bathhouses who ask everyone to turn the temperature up, even though the water is already boiling hot.

"This....could work." Akane stated.

Immediately, Shampoo poured water on Ranma's head, turning him back into....well, a he.

"It work." Shampoo said, sullenly. Ranma slumped in sympathy for his girlfriend/fiancee.

The phone rang, and Akane put it upon herself to pick it up.

"One more thing." Tofu said to Ranma. "There's something you should know about the Old Man point."

Akane put the phone away from the head. "Doctor Tofu, it's for you. It's Kasumi."

Suddenly, Tofu's glasses fogged up, and he grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. Upside down.

The three teenagers decided it would be best to leave the doctor, before serious damage was done.

-------------

Ming ate a simple bowl of rice accompaned by a bowl of miso soup. She ate it all up gratefully. Compared to the meals she had on the road, this was gourmet cuisine.

Nodoka smiled at the red-haired amazon's appreciative moans she made as she ate. "I'm glad you enjoy my cooking."

Ming smiled back. "Please! This is a meal that should be in the hands the gods themselves! I have never tasted such wondeful food in all my life! Especially this soup here, I have never had any in my whole life!"

Nodoka giggled. "It's just miso. It's a normal part of breakfast."

"Well, it's wonderful, whatever it is!" Ming proclaimed. "You could be a great professional chef!"

Nodoka blushed. "I'm afraid that's not something a proper lady like myself should aspire to. I should only maintin the household, nothing else. And cooking is merely a part of that."

"Oh come on!" Ming said, frowning. "You can do whatever you set your heart to, do whatever YOU want to do! Lots of women have followed their hearts, and achieved their dreams! Who says you should be any different?"

Nodoka looked away from the other woman. "Well, my mother has always taught me that a lady should behave in certain ways, and not in others. She said that a woman can only aspire to be a good wife to her husband, otherwise she would shame her family."

Ming sighed. "I can relate. When my family found out about my desires, they flat out disowned me. But, not everyone is like that. In fact, most families don't care what their child does, as long as it makes them happy and they don't hurt anyone."

Nodoka stared at Ming, awed. "I...I never thought of things like that."

The former-amazon beamed. "Nodoka, a beautiful person like yourself can achieve anything, regardless of what others say." She frowned. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"Why?"

Ming reached over to touch the auburn-haired woman's face. "Because you're crying."

Nodoka laid her fingers on her face, and was surprised. She was crying, but she knew she wasn't feeling sad.

She was, in fact, feeling incredibly happy for some reason.

-------------

Akane, Ranma and Shampoo stood outside, with Ranma's friends, Hiroshi and Daisuke, and Akane's friends, Yuka and Sayuri, also present.

"Aw, man." Hiroshi bemoaned, sighed. "I was hoping Ranko would be here today."

Daisuke gave his ever-present friend a disparaging look. "That's only because you wanna ask her out."

Hiroshi blushed, as did Ranma. (luckily, noone noticed)

Sayuri looked unhappy as well. "I wanted to talk to her some more too. She's such an interesting person."

Ranma smiled. As Ranko, he had made very good friends with Sayuri and Yuka. It was different from having guy friends, but....he did enjoy hanging out with them. Maybe he could come up with some way of getting together with the two girls as Ranko later.

Akane looked at her firends. "I don't think you'll be seeing Ranko a lot lately. She has....some things to take care of herself. She only helped out Ranma because they're family."

The four non-martial artists sighed. "Yeah, we know."

"Shampoo!"

Everyone turned, and saw a strange man with long black hair and white flowing robes flying through the air. He landed, glomping onto Akane.

"My darling Shampoo, how I missed you." The idiot said idolisingly.

Akane growled in irritation. "Shampoo's over THERE!" She lifted the young man off of her, and dropped him in front of the amazon. The young man pulled out a pair of (very thick) glasses, and put them on. Then he glomped Shampoo.

"Oh Shampoo!"

Shampoo pushed the idiot off, walloping him with her bonbori. "What stupid Mousse want? Why follow Shampoo?" as if she couldn't guess.

She remembered Mousse very well. He was the only boy who wanted to defeat her and marry her, but he lacked the sufficient skill to defeat her. Also, he was such a clingy, obsessive idiot that Shampoo couldn't stand the sight of him. No matter how many times she said no, he would come back, ready for more.

He was so annoying. This was the main reason why she tried very hard to avoid him.

Mousse became serious, frowning. "I have come to defeat the cur who has taken away your freedom! I have come to defeat Ranma Saotome! Now, where is he?"

Shampoo pointed to the pig-tailed boy next to her. "That Ranma." She said.

Mousse turned to the boy. "Prepare to die! Fist of the Swan!"

Ranma easily dodged the punch, and turned. Somehow, Mousse had pulled out a life-size swan shaped training potty.

Ranma stared at it. Partly due to the ridiculousness of the weapon, and partly due to the fact that the young man hadn't been holding it earlier.

'Where had he been hiding that?'

Mousse smirked. "Very well then. I propose a challenge, a duel to be fought here. You pick the exact location. And then, everyone shall see me defeat Ranma Saotome, and there will be no way Shampoo can refuse my claims."

"Just WHO are YOU?" Ranma demanded.

"He Mousse." Shampoo explained. "He try beat Shampoo, so can marry. He always lose. Shampoo no can stand him."

Ranma frowned, glaring at the blind idiot. "Fine then. I can't abide by someone who bothers Shampoo. I accept your challenge. We'll fight here, in this exact spot. Be here."

"Fine." Mousse accepted. "The prize shall be Shampoo."

Ranma's hand twitched. "Prize?"

"Until then, farewell." And with that, Mousse leapt away.

Shampoo walked over to Ranma, to tell him more about Mousse, but she noticed that he was giving off such...angry vibes.

"What wrong Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

Ranma turned to her, relaxing somewhat. "Sorry. It's just, I don't like it when someone treats people like objects, like property, rather than as people with their own lives. That kinda thing has always bothered me." He gritted his teeth. "That guy....he doesn't care about you, only sees ya as a prize. I won't allow him to get away with it."

Shampoo sighed, and then smiled slightly. "Shampoo glad Ranma care about Shampoo."

Ranma smiled back. "Hey, you're important to me."

They clasped each other's hands. Sayuri, Yuka, Hiroshi and Daisuke looked on in interest.

Akane sighed. Looks like the cat's out of the bag.

--------------

It was night at the Tendo home, and everyone sat, waiting for Ranma to finish in the furo.

Suddenly, there was a scream of pain. They all ran up, and found the same sight they saw when Ranma first discovered that he was cursed with the Cat's Tongue. Shampoo ran over and embraced the red-head, after Akane had poured some cool water over the cursed sometimes-boy.

"What....the hell happend?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, son in law." They all turned, finding Cologne sitting on the ledge. "The Tokyo Bathhouse Old Man pressure point is only good for a one time use. Too bad." She leapt away, cackling.

Shampoo turned to Ranma, face pale. "Mousse fight Ranma tomorrow. Everyone heard, be there. If we no do something, Ranma lose."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. I doubt Mousse knows about the curse, since you didn't either. I'll lose by default, not to mention everyone else will be there." She shuddered. "We have ta do something, or else...."

"Yes..."

They all tried to come up with a plan, all having their own reasons.

------------

Nabiki got off the phone. Everything had been set. She would make sure that everyone had a show they wouldn't soon forget.

Dollar signs chimed in her eyes. Man, she was going to make a KILLING.

------------

And now, something completely different.

Ryoga looked around himself, confused and incredibly irritated.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?"

-------------

_That last scene was there simply because I didn't know how to end it, and didn't feel that the short scene with Nabiki wasn't a good closing._

_And for all you Ming/Nodoka fans (I know there are at least a couple of ya), we have some touching scenes featuring the two of them._

_Wow, Cologne hasn't done anything in this chapter, save for that short cameo, because she was needed. (Tofu's not going to suddenly appear to explain, is he?)_

_And now Mousse has finally appeared._

_Next time, we see the big fight, and Ming's L337 Skillz._

_Anyone notice the Monty Python reference? You will win....absolutely nothing! Okay, maybe a cookie...or something...._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	8. Those Who Fight

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 8: Those Who Fight

Ranma was currently thinking of a plan to hide her female form. Plus, Shampoo had informed the red-head that Mousse was a master of hidden weapons, able to hide anything in his clothing. So, she had to figure out a way to counter his possible attacks, or to at least use them against the guy.

She sat on the roof of the Tendo dojo, planning her strategies.

Beneath her, Shampoo sat in Akane's room, on the tomboy's bed, a melancholic expression on her face. Akane sat across from the amazon on a chair.

After becoming Ranma's friend, Akane got along better with Shampoo, since they were no longer rivals. Things became even amiable after Ranma had finally chosen Shampoo as her one and only. There was no longer that subtle but noticable tension that had existed previously, even through their friendly relations.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Akane said, her expression thoughtful yet sad. "Giving up something you want for the one you love?"

Shampoo looked up at the tomboy. "Yes. Shampoo want Ranma happy, but no like Ranma be man. But, Ranma happiest be man, not girl. It make Shampoo sad, but Shampoo know it worth it." The amazon smiled.

Akane nodded. "Yeah, I can understand."

"Because you like Ranma?"

The tomboy nodded again. "Yeah, I still love him. Her. Whatever. However, I also accepted that I had hurt her too much, and that she could never love me again." She looked away from Shampoo. "Especially not when she had you. You were so kind to her these past few weeks. Kinder than anyone, even that worthless father of his. Kinder than me." She was lookeng downwards, and tears fell on her lap. "And that is what she deserves. She deserves you."

Shampoo laid a hand on the tomboy's clenched one, and Akane looked up at her.

The amazon smiled. "Even if true, that no mean Akane no deserve happiness. Akane find someone, someday. No as pretty as Ranma, but someone nice, Shampoo sure."

Akane stared at the amazon, tears still in her eyes. "How long have you known?"

Shampoo shrugged. "No idea. Shampoo know, though." She continued to smile at the tomboy. "No worry. Akane no pervert. Akane....Akane."

Akane hugged her rather recent friend, causing the lavender haired girl to yelp in surprise.

"Thank you. If...If I do meet someone," Akane said tearfuly, "I hope that they as kind as you are."

Shampoo hugged the tomboy back.

Above them, Ranma was....pulling a tantrum.

"Why can't I think of anything!?"

---------------

At Nodoka's home, Ming sat in her guestroom, left to her own thoughts.

She had fallen in love with Nodoka. There was no denying it. She had thought that she'd never feel the emotion ever again, not since Perfume's death. But, it seemed that she was wrong. And Nodoka's emotional resemblance to her deceased lover didn't help matters at all.

She sighed, trying to reign in her qi, trying to control her emotions. However, emotion is very hard to control, and few ever mastered it. But Ming wanted to master it, she needed to.

She had to ensure she stopped this desire for a woman she could never have.

And her dream last night didn't help anything, either.

She had dreamed that Perfume was alive again, as she often did, and they were making love. After she and her lover had finished delivering each other a deep and passionate kiss, Ming had gotten a good look at her lover.

And found that it was Nodoka. At that point, she woke up.

Ming shuddered at the memory. She was losing control. She had to stop thinking about it, had to get some control back.

But it caused her heart to ache, to lose the first person she had ever loved since Perfume so soon. But, it was for the best.

Nodoka came in, smiling warmly. "Ming-san, I have brought some nice Miso soup for you. I hope you enjoy it."

Ming's concentration was broken, and she looked away from the Saotome patriarch, blushing. "Th-thank you, Nodoka-san. I know that it will be wonderful as always."

Nodoka laid down the bowl of soup next to her. "I hope I didn't come in at a bad time?"

The red-haired former-amazon shook her head. "Not at all. Just....clearing my head, is all. I shall be out in a moment."

Nodoka smiled. "I appreciate that. See you later, Ming-san." She left the room.

Ming sighed, placing the soup to her lips.

Control, she needed control.

-------------

Shampoo and Akane were walking to school. Ranma had stayed behind, saying she had to get her plan ready to tackle Mousse.

Neither the tomboy or the amazon knew what it was that the red-head planned, but both hoped that it was a good one.

When they reached the school, they stopped and stared. No, goggled was the appropriate term.

In front of the school stood a massive audience stand, surrounding a circle of stone. It was most obiviously an arena. Nabiki and her cronies were selling snacks, information pamphlets and what ever else they could think of to sell.

Akane walked up to her older sister. "This is your doing, I take it?"

NAbiki nodded, with her usual smirk. "Not bad, isn't it? When I heard about the challenge, I just knew I could make a bundle."

"When did you find the time and money to constuct this?" Akane asked.

"Some people owed me a few favours, and I had plenty of money saved up." She rubbed her hands in anticipation. "Bu the real money's made as soon as the fight starts."

Shampoo scowled. "You use Ranma."

The moneylender looked at the amazon. "Oh? And what's wrong with that?"

Shampoo glared at the middle Tendo. "Shampoo forgive for now, but if Mercenary Girl hurt Ranma, Shampoo k-punish." Shampoo had learned long ago that Ranma didn't like murderers, and so had tried to tone down her own brand of violence. Not hard, since she never had the need to kill anyone other than Ranma or Akane, and she'd never think about doing such a thing nowadays.

Nabiki chuckled mockingly. "Oooh, I'm shaking."

Akane was ignoring the two girls, noticing that in the arena stood the somewhat-proud figure of Mousse. Of course, the idiot wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Ah, so Mousse has come, has he?"

The three girls turned to find the Old Ghoul, Cologne, standing by them.

"I wonder how son-in-law will handle this one?" The old woman contemplated.

Shampoo and Kane fumed at the woman. They both ahd very good reason to dislike the old crone, and that dislike had festered into hatred. That Old Ghoul had not only cursed Shampoo, but had applied the Cat's Tongue to Ranma, all so she could force Ranma and Shampoo together. Of course, that aspect wasn't really the issue, since Ranma and the amazon were a couple now, but the Old Ghoul wanted Shampoo to marry Ranma as a MAN, and they all knew that that's not what Shampoo wanted. Plus, men were basically subservient and were secondary citizens in the vilage, and Ranma didn't want THAT.

Besides all that, Cologne had seriously hurt two innocent people, and all for her own sense of pride. She might say otherwise, but they all that was the truth of the matter.

Mousse suddenly lept of the arena and went up to the Old Ghoul. "Ranma Saotome, you ahve stalled long enough! Tme to face me like a man!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE RANMA YOU DOLT!?" Cologne screeched.

Mousse put on his glasses. "Wow, Saotome, you've gotten ugly and wrinkly."

Cologne hit the idiot on the head with her staff, and Mousse leapt back onto the arena.

Suddenly, there was a pompous laughter, and a red-head clad in a red robe mirroring Mousse's jumped into the ring.

"Hah! So you finally came, Saotome!" Mousse proclaimed.

"I have come Mousse, to punish ya!" Ranma replied. "Shampoo and I love each other, and I will never allow a jerk like YOU to take her away! I shall use your own magic tricks against ya!"

This caused the blind idiot to get really angry. "TRICKS!? You call my martial arts techniques TRICKS!?"

Ranma flung several silly itmes, including playing cards, handkerchiiefs and some chains at the master of hidden weapons. "Yep! Tricks!" Mousse suddenly ensnared her a bunch of chains andropes of his own. "And now, I shall the greatest trick of all!" Suddenly, her robes exploded in pink smoke, and Ranma jumped out.

Wearing....a Sailor Senshi costume, of all things (it was either that or a bunny girl outfit, and God knows how humiliating that would be. AT least now, she had an outfit belonging to a warrior. Oh, and its a Sailor mars costume, to be sure.)

Everyone gaped at this development.

"Is that really Ranma?"

"Nah, it's his cousin Ranko."

"Why's she pretending to be Ranma?"

Mousse, however, wasn't impressed. "So, you think you can fool me with a cheap disguise, Saotome?"

Ranma frowned at the blind boy. "I am Ranma Saotome, champion of justice! You, who dares to see someone as a prize, as an object to be won, is a true scoundrel! In the name of Shampoo, I shall punish ya!"

"THIS IS NOT SOME GAME, RANMA!" Mousse yelled, charging at his foe. He threw a large assortment of weighted chains and grappiling hooks, but Ranma easily dodged them. The blind boy growled, and threw several knives at the somtimes-boy. Ranma's leg got cut, but otherwise the red-head was unscathed.

"RANMA!" Shampoo screamed.

"Son-in-law could be in trouble here." Cologne commented.

Ranma ran over to Mousse, and removed his robe. Underneath, Mousse wore only his balck pants. Several girls in the audience swooned. (Hey, he's pretty good lookin')

"Now you can't hide your weapons." The red-head stated, smirking.

Mousse was....laughing. "Ranma, you fool." He glared at the girl. "I am a MASTER of hidden weapons! Do you REALLY think that I have no more places to hide them!?"

With that, he kicked, and Ranma just managed to see the tiny hook held between his slippers/shoes. Ranma dodged, but a portion of her costume's top was shredded. Several male memebers of the audience got massive nose-bleeds (as well as something else that I can't describe here).

Ranma glared. "You sneak."

Mousse returned with a smirk. "Anything to win my darling Shampoo's heart."

"Someone already has her heart, you dimwit!" Ranma yelled. "And that's ME!"

She charged at the guy, who barely saw her run behind him and grab him. The red-head tossed the boy into the air, and she leapt after him.

"Kaichi Tenshin Amaguriken REVISED!"

She hit the boy several times in the torso, and he fell to the hard concrete arena. He was out cold.

When Ranma landed, Shampoo ran to the red-head, embracing her. "Shampoo so so happy Ranma win!"

The red-head smirked. "Hey, I don't lose."

Shampoo gave the girl a seductive look. "Shampoo like costme, it very nice on Ranma."

Ranma blushed, rubbing her head in embarrassment. "Um, well.... Thanks Shampchan..."

Cologne pogoed up to the couple. "So, I take you accept your engagment to Shampoo, Son-in-law?"

Ranma glared at the Old Ghoul, accompanied by Shampoo. "Not by a longshot. I love Shampoo, but she only love my female side. If she were to marry my male side, that would be like condemning her to death. And even without that, I refuse the engagment. I love HER, not your stupid laws. So, give me the pill, and leave us alone, ya old hag!"

cologne chuckled, shaking her head. "I WAS going to give you the pill, but if you think that way, then I will just ahve to discipline you. Don't worry, we shall finish this one way or the other!" She pogoed away, cackling.

"Old Ghoul." Ranma muttered.

"So," Akane said suddenly, startling the red-head, "I didn't think you were familiar with Sailor Moon, Ranma."

Ranma went pale, but also managed to blush at the same time. "Um..well....I managed to see some of your manga collection....and I got curious..."

---------------

Elsewhere, Ming meditated, trying to clear her mind of perverted thoughts. Suddenly, she felt a disturbance in the balance of the house (bet ya thought I was going to do a Star Wars joke, didn't ya?)

She walked through the house, until she came to the front entrance. Nodoka was standing there, being harassed by some unscrupulous looking thugs.

"Please!" The auburn haired woman exclaimed. "I don't have enough money to pay you off this time! Please wait a while!"

One of the yakuza punks spat. "Sorry, lady, but you now the deal. Since your worthless husband ain't doing his part on the deal, you have to clean up the tab." he looked at her lecherously. "But, there are OTHER ways you could pay..."

And then Ming kicked him in the face. She went outside, and the punks followed.

"You ant some too, lady!?" One of them said. They all pulled out their knives. Their leader got up, getting out his own knife.

"Worthless scum." Ming said, her eyes blazing with fury. "I shall not go easy on you."

They charged at her, for about 1 second. She was a blur, dealing a\kicks and punches and everything else one could think of using with their bare hands. They fell to the ground, bodies covered in bruises. She stood, glaring at them.

Their leader grabbed Nodoka, one hand armed with a knife pointed at the woman's throat, the other holding a gun.

"Isn't it illegal to hold firearms in this country?" Ming asked the man, glaring at the man.

The punk grinned. "Like I care about the law. Don't move and both you and the ady here gets it."

Ming continued to glare angrily. "No, it will be you who gets it, for endangering an unarmed, unskilled innocent."

She charged at him, and her fired his gun. Nodoka screamed, closing her eyes. She opened them when she felt the man collapse. The man was one the ground, both arms twisted in a complicated manner.

Her legs went weak, and she collapsed. Ming caught her, the red-head's eyes once more gentle and concerned.

"I'm..." The fromer-amazon nervously began. "I'm...sorry you had to see that. I can be at my worst during a fight I'd understand if you didn't--"

She stopped as she heard the other woman mutter something. She was crying into the red-head's shoulder.

"Th....Th....Thank...you..." Nodoka sobbed. She desperately clutched the red-head's clothes. "D...don't...leave me...."

Ming looked down at the woman in her amrs in concern, and held her tightly.

"It's okay." She said reassuringly. "I won't leave. And I won't allow ANYONE to hurt you."

--------------

_This was a long one. I seriously didn't expect it to be that long._

_Were ya surprised by Ming at the end? I know she's and amazon and all, but DAMN! She's like Ranma, but 100 times better! I surprise even myself at times._

_A thing I like from certain fanfics is the idea that Akane likes magical girls, Sailor Moon in particular. And I decided to use that idea in here. Another idea I like is Ranma somehow sharing that interest (or even simply wearing the fuku), and so I used that too._

_I know I deviated QUITE a bit fromt he original fight, but, then again, this IS a fanfic. It's not SUPPOSED to go the same._

_And Nodoka may or may not actually be reduced to tears in such a situation. But, then again, she has never been placed in such a situation to begin with._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	9. A Mother's Quest

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 9: A Mother's Quest

Ming sat next to Nodoka as the auburn-haired woman drank some tea. She was still terribly shaken by her ordeal. If Ming hadn't been there, Nodoka would've been a much worse situation than she was at the moment.

Ming gritted her teeth. "Where is that bastard husband of yours!? He should be here, protecting his wife, not out there causing her trouble!"

"It's...It's okay. He's gone to ensure our son is a man amongst men." Nodoka said placatingly. "When he comes back, our son will be the most manliest man in the world."

"And what does that even mean!?" eh red-haired former-amazon demanded. "He's been gone for 14 years, and you're still waiting for him!? It's because of him you almost got molested, or worse!" Tears fell from Ming's eyes. "You... How can you still want to see that man, after all he's done!?"

"Because, he's my husband." Nodoka answered, her expression sullen. "It is a wife's duty to remain loyal to her husband and wait for him should he be gone."

"That's what your mother taught you sn't it?"

"Yes."

Ming looked away. "Nodoka... I don't think you should wait for him anymore."

Nodoka was surprised. "Wh-what do you mean!?"

"He has been dealing with shady characters, and, as you have told me, he has been accused of theft,!" She turned back to Nodoka. "Why do you stay here, waiting for worthless peice of scum?"

"He...he's my husband... It is not proper for me to just..."

"Off you go again! 'It isn't proper'! I'm sick of it!" Ming held Nodoka by the shoulders, tears falling freely. "Please, Nodoka, why do you still love him? Tell me, why do you love someone who has hurt you so, and yet I'm nothing more than a nuisance! What makes that man better than me!?"

Nodoka stared at the former-amazon. "What!?"

Ming turned away. "You see. I'm not what you'd call proper. I come from a village in china, and we have very strcit laws there. When they found out that I was....attracted...to women, noone cared for me. Even my own parents disowned me, and I was forced to leave and live alone in the countryside. I never thought that I'd.....that I'd ever fall in love again. But, I did, and for that I thank you. But, I can't fight it anymore. I love you will my soul, Nodoka-san, but I know you love that.....bastard more than me." Ming got up. "I'll....I'll go. I'll understand if you don't wish to see me anymore."

She moved forward, but something held her back. She turned, and found Nodoka was holding her sleeve.

"Please....I don't want to be alone anymore....You said you wouldn't leave."

Ming stared at the woman pleading like a scared child. "But...I...I can't be with you. I'll...I'll only hurt you."

"I'm...scared, Ming-san." Nodoka pleaded. "I need you to protect me."

"What about your husband?" The red-head asked.

"He is no longer here, and I ahve no idea if and when he'll return." Nodoka looked away. "I....I miss him and my son terribly, but I know I'll miss you more. You...you were th first person to stay with me for such a long time. Your presence has been reassuring. And you...you saved me." She buried her face in the former-amazon's arm, sobbing. "I can't stand being alone anymore."

"Nodoka..." Ming breathed, her bdody becoming hot by such close contact with the beautiful woman.

"I don't care if you're different, if you feel about me that way." Nodoka smiled up at the red-head. "I am flattered, actually. Do you...do youthink Genma will find me so attractive after all these years?"

"I have no idea, No-chan." Ming was shaking. "Now, let go."

"Why?" Nodoka asked, staring up at the other woman.

"Becuase, I'm losing control. I'm going to....I'm going to..."

Ming reached over and lifted Nodoka up, and kissed the auburn-haired woman passionatel on the lips. After a short while, they seperated.

"Oh god." Ming said, horrified. "I'm...I'm sorry....No-chan, I'm so sorry..."

Nodoka embraced the red-head. "Don't be. You were...the first person I have had this much contact with in such a long time. And you were abandoned...because you did something like that?"

Ming nodded numbly. "Yes. She was the most beautiful person I ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"What happened?"

"They killed her." Ming growled out, crying. "They killed Perfume, and now, I...violated a married woman, who has a child."

"And it felt nice."

Ming stared at the woman, who was smiling warmly. "No-chan....you can't be serious... You just can't..."

Nodoka leaned forard, until the two women's faces were inches apart.

"It felt good....to be improper." Nodoka said huskily.

Once more, Ming lost control, embracing the other woman and kissing her deply and passionately. Nodoka moaned in pleasure.

They continued their long, deep embrace, stumbling towards the bedroom, their clothes falling.

--------------

Several minutes later, the two of them lay in bed, naked, gasping for breath.

"I have...never had an experience like that." Nodoka gasped.

Ming stared at the ground sullenly. "No-chan....we must never do this again. We were overly emotional, we weren't thinking straight, myself most of all. You...must remain pure, for your husband. I cannot defile you anymore than I already have done."

Nodoka gazed at the former-amazon sadly. "I understand. But, do you? You told me you love me, and I know how much love can sting the heart."

"I know that. But this is what must be. No-chan, I love you, and if that were all then this would be unbr\earable. But, I promised I would love noone other than Perfume, and I broke that vow. I...betrayed the one I love, simply because I was in heat." She held her head in hands. "I...I can't do that anymore. We can't undo what we did, but we can make amends."

Nodoka placed a hand on Ming's shoulder. "But, we can't fight it. We'll end up....doing it again, sooner or later. And I'm not sure how I feel about you, and I might hurt you."

"I know that." She lifted up her head, an idea htting her. She smiled at Nodoka. "No-cha....Nodoka-san, figured it out. How to ease your suffering, how to ensure we never make this mistake ever again." The more she spoke, the more excited she became.

"What?" Nodoka asked. "What have you realised?"

"it's so obvious." Ming said, seemingly ignoring the other woman. "I don't understand why neither of us ever hought of this." She turned to Nodoka, beaming. "Nodoka-san, we're going to find your family, and we're going to make sure they come home."

"But, I have no idea where they're travelling. They could be anywhere, maybe not even in this country."

Ming got up, getting dressed. "It's okay. I got some...friends that could help us. I assure you we'll find em in three weeks!"

Nodoka stared up at her...friend. If it meant being with her family again, she would happily do whatever it took. She just hoped she didn't end up hurting Ming in the process.

--------------

The two of them had gotten everything in order, and were about to leave.

"Oh my!" Nodoka exclaimed. "I almost forgot!"

Ming stared at the woman as she ran into her room. A few minutes later, Nodoka Saotome returned holding a bundle wrapped in cloth.

Ming glared at the object. "Why are you bringing that sword? You're not thinking of going through with that....horrible pledge!?"

Nodoka shook her head. "No. This is a different sword, a sakabatou that has been in our family for generations. I want to protect myself. I don't want another incident....like before."

Ming nodded in understanding. "And I can't protect you all the time. Good thinking, Nodoka. But, why that sword specifically?"

"Because...our family has always hated killing. We do not like murderers, and find them unforgivable. I too think like that. I wish to defend myself, but not by taking a life."

Ming smiled. "A good sentiment."

And, with that, the two of them left the Saotome home, searching for Nodoka's husband and son, Genma and Ranma Saotome.

---------------

_And for all NodokaMing fans, a entire chapter dedicated to the two of them!_

_People have complained that I moved Ranma and Shampoo too quickly together, and I have tried to avoid that with our other couple. However, as I write, the story tends to go in its own direction, and I can barely control it (ever hear the phrase 'it just writes itself'? That tends to happen to me.)_

_Also, the phrase 'one step forward, two steps back' seems to be fitting here._

_And it seems we can see where Ranma gets his romantically impulsive nature, ne?_

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	10. Summer Frolic

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 10: Summer Frolic

Summer was drawing near. As such, it was decided that everybody should go to the beach in a couple of days, as a way to unwind and relax.

In doing so, Akane had dragged Shampoo and Ranma to the clothing store, to buy some swimsuits. Girls' swimwear, to be precise.

Ranma wanted to be swallowed up by the Earth and just die. It was....a nightmare for her. She was still a man at heart, regardless of how that made Shampoo feel. She didn't WANT to wear ANYTHING feminine, especially not a.....swimsuit.

Akane was animatedly rushing through the strore, checking each and every item carefully. Shampoo was helping (though in this case, it was arguable as to how much 'help' the amazon was providing).

"Ooh! Shampoo like this one!"

"Yeah, that'd look good on ya, Shampchan!"

"Actually, Shampoo think Ranma look better."

Ranma blushed as they brought a red bikini over to her. "Are....Are you sure I should wear something like THAT? Maybe...maybe Shampchan could wear it?"

Shampoo giggled. "Ranma so shy! Ranma red like tomato!"

"Sh...shut up..." Ranma replied, embarrassed. "Ya know I don't like stuff like this. And now you're teasin' me! You guys are mean!"

Akane guffawed.

"What's so funny, 'Kane?" Ranma said, glaring.

"You sound...you sound like a girl!" Akane whezzed, giggling. "And an extremely timid one at that!" She looked over, her eyes widening in triumph. She walked over and grabbed a one pice swimsuit. "Maybe this one would suit you more." She smiled.

Ranma stared at it. It was a dark blue piece with the word 'boy' printed on the front. She absently grabbed it, marvelling at it.

Shampoo and Akane looked at each other, giggling. It looked like Ranma had found the perfect swimwear for herself. Now to find something for themselves.

------------------

Cologne eyed the poster carefully. A Martial Arts watermelon smashing contest? That sounded really....strange, and possibly made up. What next, Martial Arts eating?

Regardless, it was happening at the local beachfront. And, as it so happened, Ranma, Shampoo and the rest of them were going to the beach in a couple of days, on the same day as the competition.

This could be a good oppurtunity to make both Son-in-law and Shampoo see some sense at last.

Now, to just find the right swimsuit to wear. (the horror!)

---------------

Mousse travelled back home, cursing his life for the umpteenh time.

Somehow, don't ask him how, Ranma had gained the ability to change his form, or to at least disguise himself very well. Mousse may be an idiot (though he rarely admitted that), but he could tell that the black-haired boy and the red-haired girl were the same person. They had too many of the same mannerisms.

And, that PERVERT had entrapped Shampoo into his debauchery. He would not stand for that!

He would go home, find the perfect way to train himself and get stronger, and then he would save Shampoo from that deviant once and for all!

Sadly, this will take a while, since he is not wearing his glasses, and he just fell down a cliff.

----------------

Ming was getting a little...irritated.

She had gone and visited her usual informant, a rather seedy man named, of all things, Clements. A british man, he travelled around, gathering informtaion and selling to the highest bidder. Why Ming would associate with such a man is beyond even this writer's knowledge, however she did, and now she was negotiating with him over information on one Genma Saotome.

Clements was being unusually uncooperative. "No way, man! You want Saotome!? Hell, everyone wants that guy, but he's just so much trouble! Why should I sell out the guy? Give me one good reason."

"Because it's your job." Ming said dryly. "It's how you make a living."

"Besides that."

Ming sighed. "Look, just give me one reason why not?"

Clements paled. he was silent for a logn time, staring at something only he could see. Ming waved a hand in front of his face, and he screamed. he looked around and sighed, probably realising where he was and who he was with.

"Let's just say..." The information broker said, looking around shiftily. "That when it comes to....that guy....it's a bad scene, man. A bad scene."

Ming frowned. "Could you give us a lead? A clue? A hint? A tip? Just a little nugget of info? ANYTHING!?"

Clements shook his head violently. "Nu-uh. Nope. No can do."

Ming turned around, grunting in irritation. She turned as Clements put a head to her ear.

"So, uh, Icouldn't help but notice your lady friend. Uh, she your new girl? Cause, I knew you wouldn't stick around, moping over Perfie forever. So, uh, you interested in a little....adult work? Cause, I know a guy..."

A few minutes later, Ming stormed out of Clements' 'establishment', at the front of which waitied Nodoka, who looked hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Nodoka." Ming said, causing the other woman to slump in defeat. "It seems that your husband is a little...troublesome, let's say."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the guy wouldn't tell me nothing. Which means that the guy we want is trouble, BIG trouble. The guy's scared." Ming grinned, rubbing the back of her head. 'I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Don't say that!" Nodoka pleaded. "We came this far, we can't give up now!"

Ming sighed, frowning sadly. "I know, and I don't want to give up either, but my one lead and I can't even get it from the coward who has it."

Nodoka smiled. "That's okay. While I was waiting, I remembered something."

Ming looked at the woman in interest, eyebrow raised. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"You see, Genma had a friend, and our families would every once in a while." Nodoka said, grinning. "I think that they might know something, since Genma was so close to them."

Ming shook her head in disagreement. "I dunno. It seems to be too much of a longshot."

"It's the only thing we have." Nodoka said, resolutely.

Ming slumped in defeat. "Fine! We can check it out at least. So, care to tell me where this old friend of your husnband and hsi family live?"

Nodoka nodded. "If I remember correctly, they lived in an old dojo around Nerima, Furinkan prefecture."

----------------

Two days had passed, and the Tendos, the Saotomes and Shampoo had gone to the beach at last. Many heads turned at the cute red-head in the one piece, and her lavender-haired friend in the skimpy red bikini. Compared to these two, Akane didn't stand out at all in her yellow one piece with frills at the hips and shoulders.

Akane sighed. "Everyone's ignoring me." She looked up at her two friends. "I'm jealous. You two get all the attention, but noone gives me a second glance."

Ranma put her arm over the tomboy's shoulders. "That's cause all those care about is something exotic that screams S.E.X. It's their loss if they don't notice an easily attainable cute girl like you!"

Akane blushed, smiling shyly. "You don't mean that, Ranma."

"I do!" Ranma asserted. "You were my first love, and I still care about ya! Just because I'm datin' Shamps doesn't mean I can't care about ya too!"

Akane smirked. "Shamps?"

"Shampchan, Shamps, I'll call her whatever I want." Ranma said, shrugging.

"Akane! Ranko!"

The tomboy and the red-head turned to find Sayuri and Yuka walking towards them, both wearing fairly bland standard one piece swimsuits, much like the ones given in high school. In fact, these seemed to ACTUALLY be from Furinkan High. Akane and Ranma, of course, didn't notice this fact.

"Yuka! Sayuri!" Ranma greeted. "Haven't seen ya in awhile!"

The two girls smiled happily. "We haven't seen you since that fight with that blind guy!" Sayuri said.

Ranma grinned sheepishly. "Oh, ya saw that, huh?"

They nodded. "So, why did you pretend to be your cousin?" Yuka asked. "And where was your cousin?"

"Oh, Ranma-kun was injured in a sparring match with his pops, so he asked me to take his place. Since it wouldn't be deemed very honourable, or count as being a real match, by that Mousse guy, we decided to trick 'im a little. He actually thinks me and my cousin are the same person!" The red-head laughed heartily.

"That guy must be really crazy!" Yuka replied, giggling.

"Yeah!" Sayuri agreed. "Who'd actually believe that Ranko and Ranma were the same person!? I eman, hey have similar names and other things in common, but come on!"

Ranma paled, laughin nervously with her friends. She REALLY hated lying to them, but she didn't want ANYONE to find out about the curse. Esecially considering how much of an outcast she'd be.

And suddenly, Shampoo glomped on Ranma, causing the red-head to turn the same shade all over body as her hair.

"Shampoo?" Yuka said, derisively. The amazon wasn't very popular among the girls of Furinkan, especially those close to Akane. "What are you doing to Ranko?"

Shampoo froze, and nervously removed herself from Ranma. "Shampoo sorry. Shampoo Ranko good good friends. Shampoo nice now, not be..." She had difficulty finding the right word. "...mean, anymore. Shampoo want make new start, make new friends. You be Shampoo friend?" She utilised the ancient 'puppy dog eyes' maneuver, able to break the heart of the most cold hearted person.

"Uh...sure, I guess, if you and Akane are good, then we are too, I guess." Yuka said, putty in the amazon's hands.

"Yeah, I suppose. But ONLY if you're telling the truth, and you and Akane have made up." Sayuri was alittle more resistant.

Akane grinned from behind Ranma and Shampoo. "Then it's settled! We are all buds now!" She turned and pinted to the right. "I say we start by checking that out!"

They turned to where she pointed. There was alarge crowd gathered under a banner.

"'Martial Arts Watermelon Smashing Contest'?" Ranma read in incredulity. "No way. That can't be real."

"Shampoo think should try!" The amazon cried. "Might be fun."

"Yeah!" Sayuri and Yuka added. "It says there's a prize! it might something cool!"

Ranma slumped. "Fine. You win. let's go join the stupid 'not real martial arts' thing." She smirked cockily. "Of course, I'll win hands down, especially if it's martial arts."

The five girls ran over to join the fun.

--------------

Cologne watched. She would find the right time to enter, and then she and Son-in-law could finish things, and she'd cure her shameful granddaughter of her defiant ways.

She readied her weapon, eager to jump in the fray.

--------------

On a platform stood the organiser of the event. "Okay everyone! Grab a melon and a weapon! You lose if your melon is smashed, so be careful! The last one standing wins the grand prize!"

Everyone did as they were told, and soon pretty much everyone had a melon and a stick to smash Genma and Nabiki had joined in. Soun and Kasumi did not however; Kasumi because she didn't much like things to do with the Art, even fake stuff, and Soun didn't because...well, he just wanted to relax and not over exert himself.

"Now.....BEGIN!"

Everyone charged at each other.

---------------

_I was going to this in one big chapter, but I'm tired, and thought it'd be too much of a monster, so I'm splitting it into two parts. Part two shall be ready soon._

_People have complained about my descritiveness in other stories, and so this my first step to remedying that._

_I can't remember too much of the manga chapter that this installment is based on, so most of it is made up. All I remember is the watermelon thing, a bit of the Cologne fight, and, of course, Ranma's swimsuit. Everything else has been made up or substantiallised through conjecture._

_Special thanks to my reviewers, for without you I will not find it in me to write much. I forget who, but one of you came up with the idea on how Nodoka and Ming figure out how to find Genma and Ranma. Anyway, you know who you are, and I appreciate your opinions and ideas._

_Well, enougth boring commentary. I hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment, or else I'll never continue anything!_


	11. Showdown at the Beach

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 11: Showdown at the Beach

And they were off! The compettitors charged at each other, some more successful than others. Naturally, Ranma was faring the best, due to her constant training in the Art, and her high level of skill. Shampoo was also doing well, being an amazon warrior made her particularly ruthless. Akane was up to par as well, not as well as her two friends, who had pretty much taken out all their opponents, but she was still in the game. Sayuri and Yuka had been defeated near the start of the game.

"Well, Son-in-law, it would appear that you are finding this contest to be quite the simple task. Allow me to make things a little more interesting."

Ranma had smashed a competitor's melon, and turned to find Cologne had joined in, taking out several opponents at the same time. The Old Ghoul had not moved from her position near Ranma, however.

Ranma gritted her teeth, glaring at the old woman. "Old Ghoul! YOU HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR!"

Ranma charged at the old woman, but she managed to dodge all of the red-head's attacks. However, Cologne noted that Ranma was still keeping in mind the rules of the game, even in her seeming blind rage.

'So, he is not just some amateur.' the old woman thought. 'He has mastered something few have done. He MIGHT just be worthy. Now, the REAL fight begins.'

"And now it seems that some sort of.....goblin has entered into the contest!" The annnouncer....announced.

Cologne disappeared from Ranma's position to rant at the announcer for calling her a 'goblin'. Ranma growled, and charged.

"DON'T YA RUN AWAY FROM ME!!!" She yelled. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

The announcer just managed to jump out of the way as Ranma swung her stick, smashing the platform into splinters. Cologne, however, had gotten out of the way, and now...stood on the water. The two combatants charged.

Everyone else had stopped what they were doing (most had been eliminated anyway) and watched the martial arts spectacle.

"Ranma." Shampoo whispered, tears gathering. "Is manhood THAT important?"

Akane stood next to the amazon, a hand on the girl's shoulder. "He is not just doing that for himself, Shampchan. In fact, I think that's the farthest thing from his mind."

"Then what Ranma fight for?" Shampoo asked, looking curiously at the tomboy.

Akane smiled at the lavender-haired girl. "Why, she's fighting for you, stupid."

Shampoo's eyes widened, and she turned back to the fight.

Cologne leapt at Ranma, revealing that she was standing on a shark the whole time. The large fish's mouth was wide, ready to swallow the red-head. Ranma kicked it away, and Colgne jumped down and whacked the girl with her staff/cane, and Ranma was sent flying into the ground.

Shampoo and Akane ran over, followed closely by Sayuri and Yuka. Genma, Soun and the two tendo sisters sat on the sidelines, not getting involved.

Shampoo lifted Ranma up, looking the red-head square in the eyes. "What Ranma do? Is too too dangerous, Great-grandmother too too strong, Ranma no beat. Is manhood so important?"

"Shampoo, don't believe what I said earlier?" Akane said.

The amazon looked up at the tomboy. "Shampoo don't. Shampoo know manhood important, only reason Ranma hate Great-grandmother."

"That's not it." The two girls turned to find Ranma sullen, almost crying. "I....I love ya Shampoo, and I love bein' with ya. Sure, I wanna be a guy again, but I want YOU to be happy most of all." She glared at Cologne, using the shark as a makeshift flotation device. "That...Old Ghoul....has made ya unhappy, and doesn't care about ya AT ALL. I..I actually forgot about the Pill until you brought it up. The reason I HATE that Old Ghoul so much is because of everything hse ahas done to ya. And I will not accept it until I HAVE MADE HER PAY!" Ranma got up, still holding her watermelon and her stick. "The game's not over yet!"

Ranma charged back at the Old Ghoul, and SHampoo stared back, a faint smile on her lips. She had had no idea how much she had meant to Ranma, even going so far as potentially give up on her cure.

God, she could be such an idiot.

"Ranma!" Cologne shouted. "You cannot hope to defeat over 300 years of amazon tradition and training! Just accept defeat and agree to the terms!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Ranma bellowed angrily. "YOU HURT SHAMPOO, THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!!!!!"

Cologne again continued to dodge, but this time it was getting close. Cologne was actually starting to sweat. She was beginning to think that PERHAPS she had underestimated the red-head just a tad.

"And the mummy and the red-head continue their fight!" The announcer cried, reminding everyone about the contest. Howver, in their fascinated daze, everyone who wasn't eliminated had drooped their watermelons, and thus were technically eliminated. So, there were two people left in the game.

Shampoo watched as Ranma continued trying to strike the old woman, and Cologne contiued to dodge. But, now the red-heads strokes were almost connecting, and Shampoo was sure she had seen a bruis on the old ghoul's arm. Coud it be that Ranma was....winning?

"Come now, Son-in-law." Cologne said, perhaps a tad nervously. "Surely we can come to some arrangement? I mean, it's not so bad, being a male in the village, and you and Shampoo are..."

"SHUT UP! Arrangement? YOU CURSED YOUR OWN GRANDDAUGHTER! YOU ARE TRYING TO FORCE HER TO MARRY A GUY! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR OWN PRIDE, AND YOU'RE USIN' MY SHAMPCHAN TO DO IT! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YA! NEVER!!!"

Cologne ws knocked off her perch by the very force of the attack, and Ranma moved in for the killing blow. Ranma's eyes shone with such....coldness, that the old woman felt a very deep chill in her bones. It was...terrifying.

"RANMA!"

Ranma gaped, and looked over at Shampoo. She and Cologne hit the water, and they both got up. Somwhere in the battle, Cologne had lost her watermelon, but Ranma still had hers.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" The announcer shouted excitedly. "The cute red-head has won....THE GRAND PRIZE!"

Ranma walked over to the podium (well, what was left of it), blushing at the applause and adulation from the crowd. The announcer smiled, and handed her a circular, gold pendant, with a little round ruby in its centre, held on a delicate chain.

"I hope you and your lady friend like it." The man said, winking.

Ranma stared at the man, and then smiled.

"And, here's your second prize."

He handed her a silver platter with a watermelon on it. A plaque next to it read 'platinum melon'.

"Enjoy it! Now, go to your friends, and share your prize." The announcer said in a friendly manner, and the red-head nodded. She did as she was told, and walked back to her friends.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Sayuri and Yuka yelled.

"You really did great out there, Ranma." Akane said.

Ranma walked over to Shampoo, handing the platinum melon to Akane. Ranma held the pendant in front of her.

"Shampchan." Ranma said, blushing. "This is for you. I really couldn't have done it without ya." A tear fell from he eye. "And thank ya for stoppin' me. I...wouldn't have lived well with myself if I had...gone any further in my fight."

She placed the pendant around the amazon's neck. Shamoo smiled as it was put in place, tears falling fromher eyes. She then embraced Ranma.

"Thank you. You...really no need..."

"I love ya Shampoo." Ranma said again. "It wouldn't mean much if I didn't do somethin' for ya." SHe grinned. "Now, let's have some of that melon!"

Shampoo smiled, and the five girls walked back.

(It should be noted that only Ranma, Shampoo, Akane, Sayuri, Yuka and Kasumi had some of the melon. Nabiki, Genma and Soun had to go without).

---------------

Later that evening, Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo dojo. She had decided to be alone for now, and Shampoo had decided to hang around with Akane. Ranma smiled at the memory of Shampoo's reaction to the gift the red-head had given her.

God, she looked beautiful when she smiled.

She turned to find Cologne standing beside her.

"What do ya want, Old Ghoul?" Ranma asked, glaring suspiciously.

"Son-in...no, I shouldn't say that." Cologne said, and held out the compact witht he Pheonix Pill inside. "You can have this. You earned it."

"No tricks?"

the old woman chuckled. "No tricks."

Ranma snatched it, and ate the Pill. "Finally."

Cologne nodded, and looked up at the night sky wistfully. "Your words today...were not without some truth. I did act out of pride. Shampoo was to take my place when the time came, you know. I wanted to bring her up to be perfect, to not ahve any distractiong in achieving her potential." She sighed. "However, I soon lost sight of her own wellbeing, and only of what I wanted for her, and little for what SHE wanted." She shook her ehad sadly. "I....regret, now, what I have done in the name of honour, and pride." She gave the red-head a warning look. "Don' make te same mistakes as me, and be blinded by pride or a warped sense of honour."

Ranma stared at the woman in surprise, nodding slowly.

"Shampoo...cannot be a member of our tribe anymore." The old woman choked. "She...she has shamed our village. And, even though I do not believe that what she has done is right, I still care about her. So please, take care of her, for me."

Ranma smirked. "Old Ghoul, ya don't have ta worry. I do that anyway. Besides, Shampoo can take care of herself most of the time."

"Thank you, Ranma." She started walking away, but then stopped. "Oh, by the way. I'm not sure if you're interested or not, but I have heard fo an unusual object."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "What do ya mean?"

"It can lock a Jusenkyo victim into their cursed form. The 'locking ladle', it is called."

"Why are ya tellin' me?" Ranma asked.

"Just thought you'd be interested. By the way, it is in China, in the hands of a strong person named Herb. If you do decide to go after it, I advise that you train harder." She leapt away.

Ranma was left to herself, to think.

---------------

Ryoga panted, placing a hand on the wall. He had finally returned to Nerima, after so long.

And now, he could have his revenge at last.

---------------

Mousse grinned. He and his allies were on their way to Nerima. Soon, he would rescue Shampoo from that wicked Saotome.

---------------

Nodoka and Ming sat next to each other on the train, holding each others hands. Soon, in just a few more stops, they would reach Nerima. Very soon.

And then, they would find Genma and Ranma.

--------------

_Well, there ya go. The end of the Pheonix Pill arc._

_I WAS going to do the original ending (where Ranma uses the Cat Fist to defeat Cologne), but it didn't turn out that way. Plus, I thought it would be a stronger thematic message if Ranma just used her anger at the injustices commtted upon Shampoo, and so didn't need the cat fist._

_And now, everyone has gathered together._

_Ranma has now been presented with a way of locking himself. What will he do?_

_Hope ya enjoyed it, an please comment!_


	12. Dojo Destroyer

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 12: Dojo Destroyer

Nodoka rested on Ming's shoulder, for they were lucky enough to get a seat on the train. They were ehaded towards Nerima, hoping to find a clue to the whereabouts of Nodoka's husband and son.

"No-chan." Ming whispered, forgetting not to address the other womans o informally. "It's time to get up. We almost reached our stop."

"Huh?" Nodoka asked, sleepily waking up. "Ming-chan?"

Ming smiled sadly. "Nodoka, don't forget why we're here."

"Of course not." Nodoka replied, sitting up.

Ming sighed, frowning. The time had come to reunite Nodoka with her family, regardless of what that meant for Ming.

--------------

Ukyo Kuonji got dressed, and checked himself in the mirror. He didn't look too bad, if he said so himself.

He was looking forward to his first day at Furinkan High School.

--------------

Ranma sat in class, pondering.

He was finally able to go as guy, at least half of the time. He would normally relish this, but something was bothering him.

Cologne had mentioned that there was an artifact that could lock him in his cursed form, but not much else. He wondered if it could be used to lock himself in his normal form, but the Old Ghoul didn't say anything to suggest something like that.

And then there was Shampoo. She made a point to remind the cursed boy that she preferred his female form, and could never again love his male one. He loved her, but he wasn't sure if would be willing to lock himself as a girl, just for her sake. He didn't want to be a girl, no matter what.

He looked over at Shampoo, who was busy paying attention to the teacher. He hated to admit it, but he didn't love her enough to sacrifice his manhood.

He turned his head at the sound of something crashing through the wall. It was his father and Mr. Tendo, looking a little more beaten up than usual.

"It's terrible!" His father wailed. "The Dojo Destroyer defeated us both, and is now taking our sign away!"

"What do ya want me to do about it!?" Ranma yelled at the fool.

"You and Akane must join forces to defeat him!" Soun cried, and I do mean cry.

"And how did you come to THAT conclusion?!?" Akane shouted, throwing her desk at the older men. "And would you mind not making asses of yourselves IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!?"

"Shampoo try learn." Shampoo growled, making the two fathers stop their theatrics, terrified by her tone of voice. "If you no go away, Shampoo punish."

"No matter!" Genma proclaimed, grabbing a protesting Ranma and Akane. "The future of the dojo is more important than something so trivial as schoolwork!" e and Soun ran out the whole they had made, laughing like morons (it's a little habit they picked up in their training days, so you know).

"Shampoo sorry." the amazon apologised, bowing at the teacher. She then ran after the retreating men, wanting to watch over her girlfriend.

-------------

Ukyo stared in shock. He didn't expect something to have come out of those rumours. He scowled, a look of rage in his eyes.

'_So, Ranma Saotome is here._' he thought. '_He shall pay for what he's done to me._'

------------

Nodoka and Ming looked around themselves, Ming surprised by the amount of destruction.

"Was there soem kind of gangwar here?" The red-head asked.

"I heard that they were having trouble with skilled martial-artists." Nodoka replied. "I didn't htat it would be this bad, though."

Ming frowned, her eyes steely. "Whover's done this has no respect for who gets hurt. It's lucky that the only damage has been in property. If I meet who did this, I will make them pay."

Nodoka nodded in agreement. No matter what, amrtial artist cannot be forgiven for, in any way, allowing innocent people to come to harm. That was how she was taught, that's how Ming was taught.

But, that was a matter to be dealt with at another time. For now, they had to find the Tendo Dojo. It shouldn't be too far.

-------------

Akane, Ranma and Shampoo (who had managed to catch up) stared up at the Dojo Destroyer. He was a big man. A mountain, albeit one made of lard. He also had a whole bunch of signs from other dojos he bested, most which were stuffed in a thief's bag. The rest were curled around his shoulder.

"We had convinced him to fight you two, since you are our heirs!" Soun unnecesarrily called out to them.

"Selfish old men!" Shampoo shouted. "Only care about self, not care about children! Selfish! Selfish!"

Ranma grabbed her, dragging her away as the Dojo destroyer attacked, who thrown his signs like a whip. Shampoo looked over at the spot where she had stood. A large pothole had been made by the weapon's impact.

Akane jumped, punching the Destoyer in the stomach. He laughed, kicking her away. She glared up at him, and charged, getting smacked away by his sign whip.

Ranma kicked the giant's head, and dodged the Destroyer's slap. She kept dodging the Dojo Destroyer's attacks, and in his desperating he threw some signs from his bag like shuriken. Ranma managed to get by with only a cuts on his arms and legs.

He, Akane and Shampoo all charged at the giant, ready to pummel him. The giant tried to block using his signs, but Shampoo obliterated them using a speacial technique of hers. Ranma and Akane got through before the giant could use any more signs and pummeled his head, Ranma using the amaguriken to do the most damage. They jumped away,and Shampoo finished him off with a blow by her bonbori. The Dojo Destroyer collapsed, beaten into unconciousness.

---------------

After a water-related accident, the Tendos, Shampoo, a now female Ranma and a panda-fied Genma sat at the dining table, eating a celebratory meal.

"Akane and Ranma are destined to be together!" Soun cried. "Just look at how well they performed today!"

"And ignore the fact that me an' Shampoo are together." Ranma replied dryly.

"You're a healthy, growing boy." Soun said dismissively. "Nothing wrong with having a concubine or two."

"CONCUBINE!" Ranma screeched. "SHAMPOO IS MY ONE AND ONLY! IF THE TWO OF YA DELUDE YOURSELVES INTO THINKIN' OTHERWISE, THAT'S YOUR BUSINESS! AKANE AN' I ARE JUST FRIENDS, YA HEAR ME? JUST FRIENDS!"

Kasumi entered the room, breaking the sudden tension. "Some people have come here, looking for Ranma and his father. "She said cheerfully.

They all turned, and Genma went pale at the sight (Nobody noticed this, of course, but he did). Nodoka stood, smiling warmly, with a red-haired woman by her side. Genma knew what this meant.

"Hello." Nodoka said. "My friend, Ming, and I are here to find my son, Ranma, and my husband Genma. I am Nodoka Saotome, and it is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed at this.

Genma quickly ran, achieving the amazing feat of grabbing everyone apart from the two visitors and taking them to outside, being sure to close the door behind himself.

Nodoka stared in amazement. "Why did the panda just kidnap them?"

Ming wasn't listening. she ahd other things on her mind.

'_That was Shampoo. Was that the girl she likes?_'

-----------------

_Yeah, a wee bit short, but I wanted to end it there. Next up. Genma explains, Ranma gets to know his mother, and Shampoo and Ming get reacquainted._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	13. Mother

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 13: Mother

Everyone stared at Genma curiously. Well, most of them did. Ranma and Shampoo glared at the current panda with suspicion.

"What'd ya get me into THIS time old man?" Ranma asked him.

A sign popped up. "Ranma, that woman is indeed your darling mother."

Ranma grew furious. "You could have TOLD me that my mom was still alive. All this time, you think I wasn't at least a little CURIOUS about her!? And now she just suddenly appears, and you don't want me to even SEE her!? What gives!?"

Genma sweated, and a new sign popped up. "I never told you about her so you wouldn't be DISTRACTED in your training. I didn't want thoughts about her making you SOFT. But, that's besides the point. What is important is that, many years ago, your mother and I had an agreement. More of an ulitmatum, actually. I was to raise you to be a man among men, to make you the greatest, most manliest son EVER. If I were to fail in this quest, then the two of us would commit seppuku, with her as our second."

They all stared at him in horror, and turned to the direction where Nodoka stood inside the dojo. Why would they make such an agreement in the first place!?

"So?" Ranma asked. "What's the problem? I'm pretty manly, if I say so myself." She saddened at seeing Shampoo's noticable wince at that.

"Ranma no look manly, not now." Shampoo replied, sulkingly.

"Shampoo raises an important point." Genma signed. "She just saw your female form. And Nodoka is not easily fooled. Given enough contact with both your forms, she might figure things out, and given the exact nature of your curse, well...."

They all paled, understanding.

"No!" Shampoo wailed. "I no let her! Ranma no deserve die, not for stupid reason!"

"And he won't." Genma explained. "I doubt she'll be here often. We just need to trick her, just stay in our cursed forms for a while. Then, she won't find out, and we won't be dead. We only need to keep up the ruse until we find a cure, which I'm sure we'll find sooner or later."

Ranma nodded, a sad look on her face. "I don't like lyin' to her, but I don't wanna die..."

They all nodded in agreement.

-----------------

Everyone went back inside, and Ming could sense some strange tension that hadn't been there before. She didn't want to alarm Nodoka unduly, though, and so kept quiet. She kept her eyes on Shampoo and the red-head she stood beside. Why, she looked almost like Ming at a younger age.

"Sorry about all that." The middle aged man with the moustache apologised, bowing. "Our pet, Mr. Panda, is very nervous around strangers, and was just trying to ensure our safety. So, what brings you two here?"

Nodoka smiled. "Hello Soun. You might not remember me, but my husband and I used to visit your family several times in the past, remember?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Of course. Anyway, my husband, Genma, took my son on a martial arts training trip, and I just wanted to reunite with my family." Ming grabbed her as she almost collapsed. She smiled at the former amazon. "Thank you, Ming-chan. Anyway, I remembered how close the two of you were, and we were hoping if you could help us."

"Well, you see--" Soun began, trying to think of a way to send her away for now, at least until the two Saotomes in question found a cure for their 'conditions', until Ranma stepped forward and interrupted.

"They actually were here not too long ago." Ranma said, smiling sweetly. "Being in the middle of training, they come and go every so often. If they stop by again, we'll let ya know."

"Thank you." Nodoka said, smiling gratefully. "What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ranko Tendo." The red-head replied instantly. "I'm Uncle Soun's niece." She wrapped an arm around Shampoo. "And this is my....good friend, Shan Pu. She's a chinese amazon, and has come to our country on....a long holiday."

Ming smiled at the two of them. "I know her. She and I have met."

"Oh!" Nodoka exclaimed, and gestured to her friend. "This is my travelling companion, Ming. She has been a real comfort to me lately, and I hope that we can all become good friends." They both bowed.

Ranma/Ranko smiled. "I'd like that." She looked over to Shampoo. "So, you and Ming met before, Shampoo?"

Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo want tell other time, but yes, she help Shampoo when Shampoo very sad.. She actually save Shampoo life. She former amazon, but got removed because...." She wasn't sure if she should say.

"It's okay." Ming said. "Nodoka knows all about me, and doesn't mind my interests. So, I assume you and Ranko-chan are more than just 'friends', right?"

Nodoka turned to her, shocked. "Ming-chan! it's not our business!"

Shampoo hugged an furiously blushing Ranma, grinning. "Is true! Ranko Shampoo one true love!"

Ming grinned like a cheshire cat. "I knew it. She's very cute, Shampoo. Good job."

And, suddenly, the tension was gone.

----------------

Nodoka and Ming bowed to everyone, apologising for disturbing their evening. They had explained that they were staying at a nearby hotel, and would stop by tomorrow. Nodoka had wanted to get know them all a little better.

After they had left, Ranma sat outside, her expression sullen.

"What's on your mind?"

She turned, seeing Akane and Shampoo standing behind her.

She scratched her head in embarrassment. "I was just thinking....about my mom."

"She nice." Shampoo offered.

"Yes, she is." The red-head agreed. "And she's coming back. I....I can't stand this. It's just been less then half an hour and already I can't stand lying to her. I just.... I just want to let her know that I'm here. That her son's right here, and wants to get to know her."

Akane laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I understand, Ranma, really I do. I hardly remember my own mother, I can understand wanting to get to know her. And you can."

"How?" Ranma said, strating to cry. "She thinks I'm your cousin! She doesn't know, and telling her would lead me to my death!"

"But, she like Ranko." Shampoo explained. "Shampoo tell, she want know more Ranko Tendo. Maybe want daughter never had?"

"Ya...think so?"

Akane and Shampoo nodded, smiling.

Ranma hugged her closest and dearest friend in years, crying from both sadness and happiness.

She may not be able to be her mother's son, not yet, but she'd try to be a good surrogate daughter.

---------------

Nodoka and Ming lay in bed together, Nodoka's arm draped over the former-amazon.

"Nodoka...." Ming pleaded. "We can't do this. Even just this is too much."

"Ming." Nodoka sighed in exasperation. "They aren't here, and I don't know how long until we see them at last. So, why can't we be together? It's not like the Tendos would have a problem with it."

"But your husband and son will!"

The Saotome patriarch frowned. "You don't know that. My husband hasn't been in touch with me for years, and last I saw my son he was an infant." She kissed the red-haired woman on the neck. "And I want YOU now, not that husband of mine, who ruined my life, who left me to fend for myself as his debts piled up and he got in trouble with the law....and others."

"Nodoka...I know that those yakuza guys scared you, but you can't betray your husband like this! I went through all this trouble so you don't betray him any further!"

"You freed me Ming." Nodoka breathed seductively. "You freed me from my need to be proper, to follow my mother's words to the letter, no matter how much it hurt me, no matter much I hated it!" She laughed. "I said it. For once in my life, I can admit it. I hated it! I hated having to be faithful, even after learning the truth! I tried to deny it, to make it easier on myself, but now I can admit it to myself! I hate it! I hate him!"

"You don't mean that, Nodoka." Ming said. "You're just saying this because you're hurting."

"You're the one who told me how worthless he was!"

"I was hormonal, I wanted you so badly. I don't want you to sully yourself! What about your son!?"

"I don't want to think about it right now." Nodoka replied, her eyes pleading, begging. "I just want you right now, my beloved." She lowered herself onto the former amazon, and began to give the other woman's body some undivided attention.

"Nodoka..." Ming moaned. "Don't..."

-----------------

The next day, Nodoka and Ming knocked on the door, and soon were led inside by Kasumi.

"H-hello, everyone." Nodoka said nervously. She had no idea why she felt so nervous, but she did. Maybe she felt guilty for trying to seduce Ming last night, regardless of how fruitless it had turned out. After she tried to make love to the woman, the former-amazon ran off and took a cold shower. By the time the red-ehad had returned, Nodoka had fallen asleep.

Everyone looked up at her cautiously, though Nodoka didn't notice this. However, Ranko smield brightly, waving her hand up int he air, greeting the two women cheerfully.

"Good morning Saotome-san, Ming-san!"

Neither Ming nor Nodoka could stop themselves from smiling at the antics of such a cheerful, active young girl.

"H-has Genma or Ranma been here yet?" Ming asked, rather too quickly. Nodoka slumped in shame, realising that she had acted too rashly last night, driven by a growing desire and hormones.

Ranko frowned sadly. "I'm sorry, Ming-san. Neither Ranma-kun or his father have returned yet." She placed a reassuring hand on Nodoka's shoulder. "But please, don't despair! I'm sure you'll be reunited with them soon."

Nodoka smiled at the young red-head. She was touched by the her caring, gentle nature. She wished that she had a child like this one.

Akane grabbed Ranko's arm. "Well, Ranko, school's about to start. Bye, Saotome-san!"

"Please, I'm much more familiar to you then that." Nodoka replied. "In fact, you girls used to call me 'Auntie Saotome'."

"Then, if it's okay with you," Ranko aksed nervously, blushing, "could I, maybe, call you that?"

"Why, certainly, Ranko-chan. I'd be delieghted by the sentiment." She giggled.

Kasumi got up. "Before you leave, I should amke some breakfast."

Nodoka turned to the elder Tendo daughter. "Why, Kasumi! While I admire that you are willing to take on such a responsibility, I cannot allow you to bother yourself! I shall make breakfast. It's the least I can do, for troubling you."

"It's no tr-" Kasumi began, but was stopped by Ming, smirking cheekily.

"My dear, only a fool passes down one of Nodoka's dishes." She grinned cheerfully at the woman in question. "Go on, No-chan. I'm sure we can all amke some time for your cooking."

She glanced at the panda, which she was sure was glaring at her. Something about its qi was off, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Almost as if its form was.....false...

She shook her head. She was probably still tired.

Nodoka turned to Ranko. "Ranko-chan, would you like to help me?"

Ranko gulped, looking around nervously. "Um..no, I'm sorry, Auntie Saotome. I'm actually...not that good at cooking."

Ming was a little confused by the stiffled giggles that Shampoo, Nabiki and even Akane were trying to suppress. What was so funny?

Nodoka shook her ehad. "That's all the more reason for you help me, so you can learn." She grabbed the red-head's wrist. "And I won't take no for an answer."

Ming chuckled as her comapnion dragged the protesting girl into the kitchen. Nothing could stop Nodoka when she put her mind to it.

It was such a shame she didn't see that side of the woman too often.

-------------------

Ranma was pale. Her mother, her own mother, was forcing her to....cook. Every bone in her body told her that this was wrong, that this wasn't something manly men did.

She tried not to listen to the little tiny voice in her head that said 'But you aren't a man right now. It's okay.'

"Now, pay attention, Ranko." Nodoka scolded, bringing the current-girl to reality.

She sighed. Ranma knew that she ahd to deal with this. Anything to get to know her mother.

---------------------

After Nodoka and 'Ranko' had finished, they all dug in. And they all moaned in pleasure. Kasumi was a good cook, but Nodoka made her look like Akane in comparison.

Nodoka smiled. Everyone always made such a fuss about her cooking, and she couldn't understand why. She was nothing special, her mother made sure she understood that.

'Just be a good wife for your husband. That's all soemone like you can amount to.'

Ming noticed Nodoka's sad expression, and placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "What's wrong, No-chan?" She whispered.

"I...it was nothing...just...thinking of mother...."

Ming frowned, She had learned enough from Nodoka to know that her mother was a rather cruel, unkind person, always reprimanding and scolding Nodoka, always saying that she wasn't good enough for anything. Ming really wanted to meet that woman some day, so she could teach her a lesson.

Sitting in a corner of the room (since pets aren't allowed to eat at the table), Genma glowered. He knew that that 'Ming' womanw as close to his wife. He could, literally, smell it. He would not allow it.

Just as soon as he came up with a plan to deal with it.

Ranko looked up at Nodoka. "What's wrong, Auntie?"

Nodoka smield at the girl. "It's nothing Ranko. Nothing at all."

"Nodoka, don't lie." Ming reprimanded, then turned to Ranko. "Actually, No-chan has been very lonely for some time. SHe may not look it, but she is someone with lots of issues. In fact, that's partly why we're looking for her family: so she doesn't have to be alone, and thus not have any nightmares."

The younger red-head gasped, looking back at Nodoka with concern. "Auntie Saotome, you have nightmares?" SHe placed a hand over the older woman's. "I...I have nightmares too. I...I had some pretty traumatic things happen to me, and so I get nightmares too. Is..is there anything I can do?"

Nodoka stared at the girl's concern, and smiled, teary eyed. "Oh, Ranko. Th...thank you so much. That...really means a lot to me, you know."

Ming grinned. "Well, Ranko, looks like you've got an admirer. I'm so jealous."

The younger girl blushed. "No, no, no! I don't want that! Actually, Auntie Saotome is more like a mother to me, that's all!"

"But, you've only known me for less than a day." Nodoka said, frowning. "Maybe even less than that."

"But...I..."

"Ranko lose mother very young." Shampoo said. "She not have mother long time, not even remember Ranko mother face. So, Ranko latch onto Nodoka, who seem like closest thing mother-figure."

Nodoka stared down at the young red-head, tears falling. She hugged the red-head. "Oh, Ranko! That's so sad! DOn't worry, you can think of me however you want! I don't care! If I could have a daugther, I'd like her to be like you!"

Ranko smiled, returning the embrace. However, she didn't have long to enjoy it, because Akane suddenly grabbed and dragged her away.

"Come on, RanKO!" Akane shouted irritably, putting emphasis on the 'ko'. "We're gonna be late for school!"

"Bye, Auntie Saotome!" Ranko called out. "I'll see ya later!"

Shampoo bowed at the two guests, and ran after the two young girls.

Ming smiled. "So, a daughter like Ranko, eh?"

"Please, Ming, I just said what came to mind."

"I'm not judging you." Ming explained. "I'm just glad that you found something close to what you were searching for."

Nodoka smiled. "Yes. Yes, I did, didn't I."

Everyone else didn't comment, each for different reasons (indifference, obliviousness, not paying attention or because the party in question was a panda and thus couldn't make a comment).

Genma growled. He was sure of it. Something untoward was going on between Nodoka and Ming, and he wouldn't allow it!

....Unfortunately, he still hadn't come up with a plan to deal with it. So, he just sat, glowering.

------------------

_Oh, man, I hope this was good enough. I made it a little longer, not only to be in keeping with the chapter length of earlier installments, but to accurately do a good introduction for Nodoka and Ming into Ranma's life. Hopefully, we shall see more of this aspect to the story in the future._

_I hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	14. Reunion with an Old Friend

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 14: Reunion with an Old Friend

Ranma walked over to school, alongside Akane and Shampoo. He was, of course, in his male form. And he was smiling happily.

He finally got to meet his mother. Despite the pledge she and his father had made, he felt that the older woman was very nice, and he enjoyed spending time with her. Hell, he even enjoyed cooking; though he would be loathe admitting it.

Shampoo walked closely to him, but not quite willing to hold his hand. He understood completely, of course, but it still hurt him a little to think that he disgusted her THAT much.

Still, not even that was enough to dampen his mood.

Suddenly, something came down in front of him. It was a young man with long black hair, holding one of those large spatula things used to make pizza. The giant spatula was imbedded in the ground.

Ranma frowned, understanding the look in the young man's eyes. "Okay, what did I supposedly do to you?"

The young man blinked. "Huh?"

The cursed boy sighed, shaking his head. "I've seen that look before. And every time I see that look on some guy's face, that means they blame me for how crappy their lives are because of some small thing I did to them. So, what's YOUR beef?"

"My BEEF!?" The other boy screeched, his features contorted in rage, his hand clenched his supposed weapon. "My BEEF with you is very, very deep, you lecher! I've heard the stories about you, Ranma Saotome, and I won't abide by it! You owe me your very life, and I shall take what you owe, one way or another!"

Shampoo glared. "Who you?" She didn't want anyone messing with her beloved, despite how uncomfortable his natural form made her. That's how much she loved Ranma.

"My name shall be the last you ever hear, Ranma Saotome! I am Ukyo Kuonji, and I WILL have my revenge!"

Suddenly, Ranma brightened, grinning happily. "Ucchan!"

He ran forward and embraced the other boy, earning curious glances from passerby. Ukyo struggled, pushing Ranma away.

"You idiot! Have you not been listening to a single solitary word I've said!? You are my enemy, I want you dead! What went between us in the past is just that: past! I no longer want to admit ever having known you previously! You are DEAD TO ME!!"

Shampoo tilted her head. "But you admit know Ranma so have revenge. Contradict words, yes?"

Ukyo glared at her, growling. "Enough! This is between me and Ranma, no one else shall interfere! Especially not one of the whores that shackle up with him!"

Suddenly, Akane appeared from behind the very loud young man, striking him across the head. She looked down at him contemptuously. "Ranma happens to be a very good friend of mine, as well as the young woman you just insulted. We shall continue this argument later, AFTER school. Right, guys?"

Ranma and Shampoo nodded, thankful for the tomboy's intervention. "Right!"

They walked away from the young man who was groaning in pain, laying face first on the ground.

* * *

Another day, another class. And, as usual, Ranma was sleeping. This did not earn him any popularity with the teachers, since he was always doing this. Okay, maybe not always sleeping, but he was always not paying attention in some way, usually by sleeping, talking to his friends, staring off blankly into space or just plainly running out during class.

Shampoo, on the other hand, was his polar opposite. Attentive, studious, well mannered; it was hard to believe that this was the same girl who had attacked Akane a couple months previously, or that she was associated with the young Saotome.

Many students thought that she was incredibly stupid, most likely due to her strong accent, but she was actually incredibly intelligent, at least when it came to her studies. This is probably also why so many were so surprised to see her at the top of the class.

All the students slumped in their seats, once again annoyed by the teacher congratulation the young amazon on her excellent test scores. Ranma merely smiled in pride. He was happy Shampoo was doing well, even though he himself didn't care about schoolwork that much. Still, he was proud of his beloved all the same.

Soon, school had finally ended, and Ranma got ready to leave with Akane and Shampoo. However, he paused, sensing SOMETHING behind him. He turned, and saw Ukyo, glaring angrily at him.

"Hi, Ucchan." Ranma greeted, raising a hand.

The other boy growled, scowling obviously. "Don't you dare. You have no right to call me that anymore, Saotome, not after what YOU did. I will never forgive you; never."

Ranma leaned back, rubbing his head absently. "I don't know what you're talkin' about, Ucchan. Did I do something to offend you?"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" Ukyo was growing even angrier, swinging his spatula side to side. "You hurt me deeply, Saotome, and have shamed my honour! Because of you, I can NEVER go back to my family, not until I have your head!"

Akane stepped between the two young men, glaring at Ukyo. "Did ever occur to you that my friend has NO IDEA what you're talking about!? That maybe, just maybe, he doens't know WHY you're treating him like crap!? Just tell him; tell him why you hate him so much, and then we can maybe get some headway into maybe sorting this all out!"

Ukyo started fidgeting uncomfortably, looking away from the young girl. "It....It's none of your business!"

"Just say it!"

He turned away. "Never you mind. Ranma, we shall finish this, count on it. Just, don't go expecting me to be courteous and face you in a duel. I will have my vengeance, and you won't see it coming."

"Why not finish now?" Shampoo asked, frowning in anger at the young boy.

"Because, I know what he's like. He'll just clobber me if I do anything now." He sighed. "Besides, I don't want you girls getting caught up in the middle of our squabble." He proceeded to leave the room, the three remaining occupants looking over at the empty space.

* * *

"Akane!"

Elsewhere, Ryoga ran around happily, lost but still in Nerima. He had to find Akane, and protect her from that bastard Ranma. It was his duty as a martial artist, no, as a man in love.

Unfortunately, he fell down an open manhole.

* * *

Ranma sat on the roof, gazing up at the night sky. He was trying to remember his days with Ukyo, trying to define the reasoning behind the young boy's behaviour.

They used to fight a lot, but it quickly became a friendly sparring match thing rather than a duel to the death. They had actually become friends quite quickly. Even their fathers befriended each other, and often went drinking together and whatnot.

He smiled at the memories. He forgot a lot of people in his travels (Ryoga among them), but he could never forget Ucchan. Not ever.

But why did Ucchan hate him? It didn't make any sense. He was sure he didn;t say or do anything to make the other boy so mad as to want to actually kill him.

"What's wrong?"

He turned, to find Akane and Shampoo had followed him up, concern on their faces. He turned away, hurriedly wiping away the tears forming in his eyes.

"It's nothing."

Shampoo came up to him, embracing his arm. "It not nothing. Ranma sad, Shampoo Akane want know why."

Akane stepped forward. "Ranma, we're here for you. If something's bothering you, we wanna know about it, so we can help. Please, don't leave us in the dark, not if it makes you feel terrible."

The young man sighed, absently, placing his other arm around Shampoo's. "Where to start? It all has to do with that guy, Ukyo Kuonji."

Akane nodded. "I thought so. We gathered from your conversation that you knew each other."

Ranma shook his head. "It's....more than that. He was my best friend, you know, before I met you, Akane." He smiled apologetically. "And he meant the world to me. When we first met, we kinda gto on each other's nerves, don't ask me why, we just did. Then, after a while, after we fought a few times, we came to like each other, a lot. One day, Pops said we had to leave, and he asked me one question: 'Which do you like more, Ukyo, or okonomiyaki?'. Of course, I was a stupid kid back then, and I was actually eating some okonomiyaki at the time, so I said 'okonomiyaki'. Next thing I know, we're running as fast as we can an okonimayaki cart in tow. He said that it was a farewell present from Ucchan and his dad."

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Okonomiyaki cart?"

The young man grinned. "It was what they did for a living: they ran an okonimaiyaki restaurant. And they made the best!" He frowned, tears froming anew. "Now Ucchan hates me, and I can't figure out why. Is it because I didn't say goodbye? Is that it?"

Shampoo shook her head. "Shampoo no think so. No-one kill someone such stupid reason. Something else, maybe. Something Ranma not know."

Ranma nodded. "You're probably right." He sighed again. "He's probably gonna try and fight me, and I'm not sure if I can. I mean, he's my best friend!"

Akane placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Look, you'll have to fight him no matter what. Just deal with like you always do, and forget about the past. I saw the look in his eyes. He's serious; drop your guard, and he'll kill you."

He looked up at her, despair in his eyes, tears falling like twin waterfalls. "But....but...."

Shampoo growled. "it no matter if Ranma love Ucchan! All matter Ranma win! Ucchan hate Ranma! So pull self together, or Shampoo hate Ranma too!"

Ranma and Akane stared at her, and the young man laid his head onto the amazon's shoulder. "There's nothing I can hide from ya, is there?"

"Wait...." Akane said, pale. "Ranma's......gay?"

Shampoo shok her ehad. "Ranma have Shampoo now. Ucchan first love, but that all. Ucchan now enemy, no matter what Ranma have in heart, even now."

"You're right." The boy replied. "I did....do love him. But, I got ya now, Shampchan, and that's all that counts to me. I dealt with my loss a long time ago, and I need to deal with again." He clenched his ahnds together to his chest, a sadd look once more on his face. "No matter how much it breaks my heart."

Shampoo kissed him on the forehead. "Is good. Life full of heartbreak; Shampoo know. Shampoo help ease pain, make Ranma happy, yes?"

He nodded. "Yes." He embraced her in a crushing hug. "I love ya, Shampchan. Thank you."

Shampoo closed her eyes happily, returning the embrace.

Akane sighed. She was happy for them, being sure that this latest revelation would've destroyed them both. Still, she couldn't help but be a little envious.

She so wanted what they had: a loving, equal relationship.

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji looked himself in the mirror. Damn, he looked fine. It was a wonder why the ladies never took much notice of him. Maybe it was the spatula.

Not that he was looking for that sorta thing right now; he had much more important things to be concerned. Still, he was flattered by the attention he used to get back home. Ahh, home, how he missed it.

He smirked in pre-triumph. He's gonna go home soon. All he needed to do was bring back Ranma's head, and then he could return to his old life.

This was the only way to ensure his happiness: to make the bastard pay for breaking his heart and ruining his life.

* * *

Elsewhwere, once again, Ryoga floated in the sewers of Nerima, once more cursing the name of Ranma Saotome.

* * *

Nodoka sat in her room. She and Ming had decided to just lay in bed for most of the day, relaxing. Still, she couldn't help but feel the sensation that she was being left out of something dreadfully important.

She shook her head. It was probably nothing.

* * *

_Yes, a new chapter at last. Sorry for the wait, folks. And yes, I know this'll look silly in the future, when this story is complete, and I'm apologising for a delay that some future reader never experienced. Good for you, future person! (So as not to be discriminatory, I didn't use the words girl or boy)_

_Yes, I know Ukyo's a woman (my apologies to those who don't know this fact. Who doesn't!?), and referring to herself as a man does seem weird. But, if ya think about it, she's been doing this for a while, and so, in order to make herself comfortable with her new 'lifestyle' (note the quotation marks), she has begun to think of herself as such. If you think it's silly, that's because it is, but that doesn't make any less true, capice?_

_Making it so that Ranma had fallen for who he believes to be a young guy? Just something weird that I took a fancy to, which will NOT affect the story too greatly. Maybe a minor, irrelevant semi-rivalry between Ukyo and Shampoo, but that's it. The pairing of this story is RANMAxSHAMPOOZ: no other shall swoon the young aquatranssexual. Hell, I even went to great personal trouble to state as much in the story._

_On that note, I do have someone in mind to steal the cross-dressing chef's heart. Can ya guess who?_

_Sorry, NodokaXMing fans, none of that good stuff for now. Maybe next time, or in a couple of chapters. But, as you can see, I haven't forgotten our favourite older couple. So don't worry._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


	15. Reaching the Breaking Point

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 15: Reaching the Breaking Point

Nodoka and Ming walked over to the Tendo Dojo, hoping to reunite with Nodoka's husband and son, though neither held any hope of being more successful than last time.

Nodoka sighed. "I doubt we'll find them. The chances of them being here today are too slim."

Ming nodded. "We still have to try. No matter how small, there is always a chance."

"I know, I know." She leaned against her companion, who blushed violently. "I just have my doubts, is all. Besides, I know that once we find them, I won't be able to spend as much time with you." She looked up deeply into Ming's eyes. "And I'm not sure I want that. You...you are just so..."

"Nodoka..." Ming sighed in exasperation. "You know very well that we can't be together. I can't allow you to betray your loved ones simply because of some desperate crush you developed simply because I saved you."

Nodoka frowned determinedly. "It's not just some simple crush! I truly love you, Ming-chan, and I can't imagine being apart from you!"

"You say that now, No-chan, and I truly would like to believe it, but I know how these things work. Either you'll betray me, or I'll hurt you, or something. Besides, it wouldn't be right by your husband and your son. At least think about your son. I doubt very much if he'll understand if we were together."

Nodoka saddened. "You...you really think it'll hurt him?"

The red-head nodded. "I'm afraid so, No-chan. Children can be very sensitive when it comes to the relationship between their parents, especially if he's very close to his father. He might see this as a betrayal. And I don't want to cause your family any harm, especially not an innocent like your child."

Nodoka looked down, understanding her companion's point of view. "I...I see. You have a point Ming-chan." She folded her arms, clenching them tightly. "But...I can't stand not being with you. I...I love you so much, it hurts when you reject me."

"Now you know how I felt, when I stayed with you in your home." The red-head replied. "But, that was before I realised how much that would damage you. Trust me, No-chan, you're better off without me."

Nodoka embraced her companion, sobbing. Ming returned the embrace, closing her eyes, trying to offer some comfort to the woman she had begun to love, to treasure.

Nodoka looked up at the woman she loved. "Please. Even if it's only once, please, I need you. Especially if I can never touch you again. Please..."

Ming looked down at her beloved, and her self-control faltered. Nodoka, her No-chan, was crying, and she knew that there was only one thing she could do to at least give her a moment's reprieve.

"Okay. But only this once, and only until we find your family."

They leant towards each other, and shared a single, long, deep kiss; their tears mixing together.

* * *

Ranma sat at the table, eating breakfast with the Tendos, Shampoo and his father. He was still very troubled knowing he would have to fight Ukyo sooner or later, but he at least realised that it couldn't be helped. If only he knew why the other boy was so angry at him...

His ruminations were interrupted by Ukyo suddenly diving through the window and slashing down with his spatula, as if it were some kind of sword. It cut the table in two, though Ranma and the others managed to get out of the way.

"What the HELL!?" Akane screeched at the young man. "You could've hurt someone like that!"

"That's the general idea." Ukyo said dryly.

"I don't CARE!" Akane yelled back. "You destroyed our table, nearly harmed the lives of my friends and family, and you're just standing there LIKE IT'S NOTHING! I've had it with you!" She turned to Ranma. "Ranma, kick his ass!"

"But..."

"NOW!"

Ranma sighed. "Okay. But can we at least take this outside or somewhere more spacious even. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Ukyo nodded. "Fine. After all, this is just between you and me."

"Tell that to our table you just DESTROYED!"

* * *

They stood outside, Ukyo wanting to finish things quickly.

"You'll pay, Saotome." Ukyo growled. "You'll pay dearly for all that you've put me through."

"But why are you so angry, Ucchan?" Ranma asked him for the umpteenth time. "What have I done to make you so angry?"

"As if you don't know!" The other boy proclaimed, swingin his spatula upward, pointing it at the cursed boy accusingly. "It all started the day YOU ran off, taking our cart with you!"

"But that was gift your family gave us, right?"

Ukyo's eye twitched. "Of course not! You know very well that you STOLE that from us!"

"WHAT!?"

"Ucchan," Ranma asked in puzzlement, "what are you talkin' about?"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" The other boy yelled, enraged. "NOW DIE!"

He rushed over, swinging his spatula. Ranma managed dodge left and right, although a few strands of his hair were sliced off. He kept this up all the while, however.

"Stand still already, you bastard!" Ukyo cried.

Ranma dodged his furious swing, and realised that he was about to fall into the koi pond.

This was the second the reason he didn't want to fight here.

He fell in with a splash. Everyone other than Ukyo, Kasumi or Nabiki paled. Ranma got up, now a red-headed female.

Ukyo looked confused. "Um...miss, where'd Ranma go?"

Ranma grinned. "Ucchan, you idiot. It's me, Ranma!"

Ukyo tilted his head, even more confused. "Eh???"

Shampoo stepped forward. "Ranma cursed. Change into girl when hit cold water, change into boy when hit hot water. It hard believe, Shampoo know, but it truth."

Ukyo looked inside the pond, finding no trace of the man he was fighting. He looked up at the red-head, blushing. "Geez, if this is a lie, it's a pretty stupid and elaborate one." He looked further down his opponent's body and blushed more. "Wow, that's the most pleasant curse I've ever seen."

Akane hit the young man on the ehad. "That's enough out of you, pervert." She turned to Ranma. "Ranma, just beat him up already!"

Ranma shook her head. "No way, he's my friend, even if he is tryin' to kill me, I can't just beat up my best friend!"

"Shut up!" Ukyo shouted suddenly. "I won't let you distract me! And stop pretending you don't know; we both know that I'm no 'he'!"

Now the two girls turned to the young man. "What?"

He undid his shirt, revealing a heavily bandaged chest. "Come on, Ranma! You're not dense enough to have not noticed that I was a girl, not in all the the time we've known each other!"

Shampoo chuckled, causing the tomboy and the red-head to look at her. "Shampoo sorry. Wanted surprise Ranma. Shampoo know Ranma not know Ukyo girl, thought be funny, yes?"

Ranma and Akane turned back to Ukyo. "You're a GIRL!?"

Ukyo blinked, and then her motuh fell open. "You seriously didn't know!? I...I thought you....all those times you called me a guy.... I thought it was all a joke....and all this time, you never knew?"

Ranma looked sad. "We were kids, Ucchan, and I was raised by stupid father ('Hey" Genma exclaimed distantly), so how was I supposed to know that you were a girl." She looked up at the crossdresser. "You...didn't happen to be cursed, did you?"

"HELL NO! I'm a girl, always have been, always will be! And YOU, Ranma Saotome, ran out on me, just when you were engaged to me, and you stole my family's okonimiayki cart!"

"What!?" Ranma turned to her father. "Pops, do you know somethin' about this?"

Genma was, at this point, trying to slowly sneak away, but stopped upon being caught. "Ha ha, you caught me."

* * *

Genma then explained what had happened. He promised Ranma's hand in marriage to Ukyo so that he could get his hands on the Kuonji fmaily's cart (he was quite hungry at the time). He didn't intend to keep his word, however, due to Ranma's engagement to Akane, and so he tricked the boy, taking both the boy and the cart.

Ukyo glared at the old man. "SO it's your fault!"

"Now now! No need to be so harsh!"

"S, you thought I ran away from you, Ucchan?" Ranma asked tears spilling. "You...thought I hated you THAT much? H-how...could you....think that I would...do such a thing to you...?"

"Boy!" Genma shouted. "Stop crying! It's not manly!"

"SHUT UP!" Ranma shouted back at him. "Ukyo's my best friend, and hurt hi-her! How can I....How can I trust you, after what you did! Besides, Shampchan it's okay to cry, and it doesn't matter whether you're a boy or a girl!"

"That girl has done nothing but corrupt you! If your mother were to see this..."

Ranma slammed the table. "How dare you! It's your fault, not mine, that you did such a stupid deal!" She looked towards Ukyo, who was simply staring like deer in the headlights. "You seem to make a habit out of that, come to think of it."

"Ranma..." Shampoo breathed out concernedly.

"You stupid old man." Ranma said quietly, tears dripping down. "All you do is ruin people's lives. Mine, Shampoo's, Mom's, even Ucchan's.... I hate you!"

"Oh dear."

They all turned, and saw Nodoka and Ming standing behind.

"We...we came to see my son and husband...."

Genma was quick as a flash to dump some cold water on himself and change into a panda (it IS his defence mechanism, after all). Ming and Nodoka turned to the spot where he sat, finding only a panda.

"W-where'd my husband go?" Nodoka wondered aloud.

"Hmm." Ming was starting to get an idea on what exactly was going on.

Ranma looked down, trying to hide her tears. "I don't care. That bastard...I never want to see him again!"

"Ranko..." Nodoka said quietly. She walked over and embraced the red-head. "What's happened to make you so sad?"

"Mo-Nodoka..." Ranma choked out through her tears. "I...I don't wanna stay here. I...I wanna stay with you."

Ming shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ranko-chan, but..."

"Of course you can stay with us." Nodoka interrupted. "If that is what you really want."

Ranma nodded. "Yes, it is." She turned to Shampoo. "Shampchan, would ya mind comin' along? I....I don't wanna be apart from ya."

Shampoo nodded. "If that Ranko want."

Ranma smiled. "Of course it is. I...I can't stand being here anymore, and I...and I wanna have a real mom..."

Nodoka smiled. "Of course, Ranko-chan. I'll be there to help you. But, why do you want stay with me all of a sudden?"

"I...I just can't stand it ehre right now." Ranma replied. "Can we...can we just leave it at that?"

"Of course."

No-one said anymore as Nodoka and Ming left with the red-head, followed closely by Shampoo. Ukyo was completely lost, but now understood how deeply Ranma cared for her, at least a little bit. Soun lamented Ranma's leaving (though he did nothing to prevent it), Kasumi just watched sadly, and Nabiki frowned in annoyance. Now she wouldn't be able to get any pictures of Ranma so easily anymore. Though that won't stop her from trying.

Akane just sighed. This was too much. She knew that Ranma was always hothead and acting on rash decisions, but this was just stupid. To leave just because his father did....a FEW stupid things...okay, she could understand, but still, it was very rash, especially going off with Nodoka like that.

The tomboy hadn't forgotten the seppuku pledge made between Genma and Nodoka. She would try with all her power to ensure Ranma's safety, even if it meant protecting the sometimes-boy form his own mother.

That is what friends are for.

* * *

_I did this story with no clear idea what to do, and so I apologise for any lameness._

_Yeah, Ukyo's acting a little too odd near the end, but I might be wrong. Then again, I might be right. I'll try and explain this next time._

_And be on the lookout for a new couple in future chapters. Who could it be?_

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


	16. Portents, Omens, Fear and a Bad End

Shampoo's Heart

Chapter 16: Portents, Omens, Fear and a Bad End

Akane sighed sadly, sitting at the dinner table with her family and Mr. Saotome, staring forlornly at the empty seat that Ranma had formely sat. She got up and went to her room, ignoring her father's concerned shouts and Kasumi's worried frown.

When she got to her room, she leapt onto the bed and started sobbing.

She missed her friends. She missed Ranma.

Nodoka hummed happily while she made breakfast for her new family.

Family. That's what she was starting to think of them as. It made her heart soar, knowing that she finally had that which she had been searching for. Sure, it wasn't exactly what she had had in mind, but still, she had accomplished her goal. She was no longer alone

She couldn't wait to be reunited with her son and introduce him to his new little sister.

Ming smiled, sitting at the table with Shampoo and Ranma. It was small, but not uncomfortably so.

"So, Ranko, how long have you been dating Shampoo?" she asked, smiling serenely.

"Well," Ranma said, looking away ashamedly, "not that long, to be honest. In fact, I didn't actually like her for a while. She was so annoying and clingy, and didn't listen to what I had to say (like a certain tomboy I know) and she...did things that were...cruel..."

Ming nodded. "Shampoo has told some of her past...misdemeanors. What changed?"

"She...she showed me that she had changed and was willing to get along and to listen, but most important of all...she showed me that she cared for ME, not some ideal, not some prize, but ME, and was willing to do anything to ensure my safety and happiness" she started to cry, and Shampoo held her comfortingly, letting the red-head lay her head on the Amazon's shoulder.

Ming nodded. "Ah, a very good reason to be with someone, for sure."

Nodoka entered the room, smiling warmly. "Who's hungry?"

She giggled as all hands shot straight up.

Akane walked up to school alone for once, her sister had as always run ahead. She never noticed how long the walk was. Or maybe it was just because she had to go alone today.

Tears fell from her eyes, as the lonleiness gripped her heart. She still couldn't believe that her two closest and dearest friends were gone. Sure, she would see them around school, but it wasn't the same.

"Hey, Akane!"

She looked up and saw Ukyo walk up to her. The other girl had quickly apologised for her transgressions and tried her best to get on Akane's good side. Of course, Akane still hadn't quite forgiven her, but...it might be help ease her loneliness.

"So, what's wrong?" Ukyo asked, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong." Akane lied. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're crying."

Akane turned away, trying to clear her eyes, get rid of the tears. Ukyo stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. When the tomboy turned to her, Ukyo smiled brightly.

"Its ok, sugar." She said reassuringly. "Ranchan and the other girl aren't gone, you'l see them around. It's not like they're completely gone from your life."

"Maybe...but...I still miss them...it hurts...not seeing them around the house..." She looked down at the ground.

"Do you love them that much?"

Akane froze, and nodded after a while. "yes..."

Ukyo hugged her tight. "it'll be alright. You'll find someone, you'll see."

"I...I hope so..."

Ukyo held her as she helped walk Akane to school.

Genma had tracked them down, and now hid on the wall of the apartment building, waiting for them to come out.

How dare the boy leave! He had taken care of him for around 16 years of his life, and the ungrateful brat decides to just leave and live with his mother in disguise simply because of a few past misdemeanours! He would show that ungrateful boy!

And besides, he needed to find a way to get Nodoka away from that floozy.

Ranma blushed, walking to school dressed in a...girl's uniform. Her mother had insisted on it, saying that it wasn't proper for a young lady to attend school out of uniform.

But, despite that, she still cared for her mother greatly. She seemed so much concerned for her well being than her father ever had.

Although...the looks her mother gave Ming-san was...a little unnerving. Sure, her father was a bit...ok, a MAJOR jackass, but she still wasn't comfortable with the idea of her mother starting a relationship with someone else, especially not a WOMAN.

But...then again...she shouldn't really judge...

Shampoo gripped her hand tightly, and the red-head smiled up at the Amazon, who smiled back.

"Ranma too too cute." Shampoo remarked, blushing slightly.

Ranma blushed deep and looked away. She...she didn't mind being complimented like that. In fact...she liked being called...cute.

And...she was worried about as to why that was...

"RANMA! SHAMPOO!"

The head looked up and smiled, waving at her friends. AKane ran up to Ranma and hugged her tightly, nuzzling against the red-head's neck, crying.

"Ranma...I missed you so much..."

Ranma blinked, and smiled, hugging back. "I'm sorry Akane...but you shouldn't cry. It's not like I'm far away. Ou can even come visit, if ya want."

Ukyo watched, feeling a weird feeling in her heart. Could she be...jealous? But, she was sure she had lost her feelings for Ranma ages ago...

Besides, the red-head wasn't hers to have anymore...

Akane separated from the red-head and smiled. "I...I feel better now..."

Ranma smiled and walked off, holding Shampoo's hand. "let's get going. We don't wanna be late."

"Right." Akane and Shampoo nodded, following her.

Ukyo sighed, and followed.

"Ranma," Akane asked suddenly, "why are you dressed like that?"

He woman eyed her subordinate coldly. "So...you let a young woman beat you and four of my men?" She snorted disdainfully.

"I...it's not my fault boss! The woman...she was...she was like a wild animal! She was like a demon! She had red-hair, and very narrow eyes, it looked like they were closed shut! And she wore some Chinese dress thing!"

The woman blinked. "Red hair and narrow eyes? Hmmm...sounds familiar...catch her name?"

"Sorry, boss, but no...but I think she wasn't Japanese."

"Good enough. Get the men together, rough up some people, see what you can find out, and find out where she went with Saotome's woman. We still have a debt to collect, after all. We can't allow Saotome to get away with screwing with our business."

"Yes, boss!" The man bowed.

Si Ool Qu smirked evilly. It seemed she could finally settle the score after all.

Nodoka hummed happily, tidying everything up. She was so happy to ave a family again. Ming was happy for her, but knew they needed to find the auburn woman's actual family.

Ming stepped outside to get some more groceries and supplies, and saw a man in front of her. He was somewhat overweight, and yet still seemed muscular, with glasses, a handkerchief on his head and a dirty white gi.

"And WHO are YOU?" Ming asked warily, her body tensing up, ready for a fight.

"I am Genma Saotome."

"I see, so YOU are the bastard who caused your wife so much trouble. Congratulations, you almost got her killed!"

"SHUT UP!" Genma yelled. "You...you've been...WITH her, haven't you!"

"Well, I do live with her..."

"ADMIT IT! You SCREWED my WIFE, didn't you!"

Ming flinched back, pale. "H-how did you know?"

"SO I WAS RIGHT!" He charged at her. "Pledge or no pledge, I am taking care of this right now!"

Ming leapt back as he tried to punch her, and tried to kick him in the face from the air, but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground, and kicked her in the stomach. She growled, and jumped onto his shoulders, her legs around his neck, and started pummelling his face.

Genma reached up and pulled at her down and headbutted her, and she dazedly fell off, and he grabbed her by the neck, strangling her.

"GET...YOUR HANDS...OFF MY...WIFE...YOU...WHORE!"

He smacked her across the face, causing blood to trickle down her nose, and she gritted her teeth and headbutted HIM, and bit his cheek. They leapt away, scowling and growling angrily, and charged, punching each other in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

They stopped and turned to stare at Nodoka, who looked livid.

"Genma!" Nodoka growled. "Where the hell have you been, and WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"But...she...was seducing you...I was saving you...from her wiles..." Genma said pathetically.

Nodoka stormed over and punched him in the face. "I DON'T NEED SAVING, NOT FROM HER! IN FACT, IF IT WASN'T FOR HER, I WOULD BE DEAD, OR WORSE, THANKS TO YOUR DODGY DEALINGS!"

"But...No-chan..."

"DON'T YOU "NO-CHAN" ME! ONLY MING CAN CALL ME THAT!" She turned to the red-head in question. "AND YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, GETTING IN A FIGHT WITH MY HUSBAND!"

"Nodoka..." Ming looked away sadly. "I...I was defending myself..."

"No, that's not why." Nodoka replied. "You hate him, I know. You wanted to make him pay for all he put me through, am I right? And then later you were going to try and make sure we got together and worked something out, right?" She grabbed her by the scruff. "HOW DARE YOU! Deciding thing without my consent...what if...what if you had gotten hurt? What then? I...I can't stand the thought of...something happening to you...Ming..." she sobbed into the red-head's chest, who held her comfortingly.

"but..."Genma said lamely, "I got hurt..."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Nodoka barked. "I...I came here to find you and Ranma, to work something out...but...I cam to realise, as I travelled with Ming...how much...I DETEST you, Genma Saotome."

"What...?" The man in question remarked pitiably.

"You heard me. I hate you Genma, always have. All those deals, selling out our family and belongings, simply to feed to your stomach or save your worthless hide...I'm sick of it...and the moment i find Ranma...I'm taking him and divorcing you..."

Genma paled a sullen expression his face, but then his gaze hardened. "No. I will not allow this. I won't allow our son to die at your hands. You'll never see him again, if I have anything to say about it. He may hate me for it, but it's better than see him die at your hands!" He leapt, disappearing.

"What...?" Nodoka exclaimed, her heart broken, and she fell apart, sobbing. Ming scowled at the space Genma had previously stood, and held Nodoka tight.

She would see the woman reunited with her son, no matter what.

Sayuri, Yuka, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo all sat with Ranma as they ate lunch, happily chatting and gossiping.

Ranma had never felt so happy nor had so many close friends. Sadly, she was more popular as a girl than she ever was a guy.

For some reason, this made her happy.

She told them she was not feeling too well and was going to go off to get clear her head as she walked off outside, and Shampoo followed.

"Ranma, what wrong?" The Amazon asked.

"Shampoo...I...I...I'M just so confused and frustrated!" She turned, tears in ehr eyes. "Shampoo...am I a guy or a girl?"

"What?"

"Tell me...do you see a strong man? Or a weak, timid girl?"

Shampoo walked over and embraced the red-head. "Why it matter?"

"Because...Because I ...I think I LIKE being a girl! And...and It's...I...I'm scared...Shampoo...I...I don't wanna feel this way! I don't...I don't wanna enjoy it! I don't wanna be weak and useless!"

"Is Shampoo weak? Is Akane useless?" Shampoo asked sternly.

"No, but...but I..." She fell apart, sobbing. Shampoo, what's wrong with me! Why do I...why do I liek it when people say I'm cute, or compliment me when I look feminine? Why...why is it so much BETTER being a girl!"

"Ranma..."

"I...I've been feeling like this for a while now...but, it's only now I realise..."

Shampoo held her tight. "What Ranma want? Shampoo do anything Ranma want."

"That's the scariest thing...I don't KNOW anymore what I want!"

"Shampoo help. Shampoo help Ranma figure out what Ranma want."

She kissed her deeply on the lips, holding her tight, kissing the tears away.

_Okay, finally continuing! Didja miss me?_

_Hmmm...not to say...sorry if it seems a little...off...I guess...and how sudden seems to be going here..._

_However, I do like my little bit of foreshadowing there. I wanted to bring in the substory about the dealings with the yakuza group Genma had dealings with and stuff, but I forgot about it. And it seems someone is very interested in a certain red-head..._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


End file.
